


Una Oportunidad para vivir

by NekuDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiny, Dreamtale, Erromare, Errortale, Fate & Destiny, GodDream, GodError, GodInk, GodNightmare, InkTale, Multi, NightError - Freeform, Null & Void, Rescate, Suicidio, depresión, error, familia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog
Summary: Error esta cansado...Demaciado cansado...Ink derramó la ultima gota que rebasó el vaso al atacar a Error junto a los Sans's...Así que decide terminar de una vez por todas con todo sin despedirse de sus hermanos y amigos.Saltando Al Vacío.Pero Destiny no dejará morir a su preciado hijo... ¡No sin dar pelea!¿Podrá Error ser Feliz?¿Oh su destino siempre será el de destruir?-------------♡---------------El Destructor Forzado es una idea originalmente de harrish6.Amo sus historias son muy interesantes y hermosas!Los bebus Null y Void también le pertenecen! Les recomiendo leer sus historias! (Aunque están en inglés, aviso~)La idea de los dioses Destiny y Fate son ideas de Harrish6 pero sus personalidades, diseños y demás las hice yo!(Pueden ver dibujos de esta historia en mi Wattpad, busquenme como NekuDog!)





	1. Prologo: Un final de un comienzo.

Las hermosas Estrellas de Outertale brillaban en el espacio infinito, cautivando a cualquiera que visitara ese lugar.

Observando aquel espectáculo se encontraba un esqueleto Glicheada con símbolos de error flotando a su alrededor; sus huesos negros, con algunos trozos rojos y amarillos, estaban llenos de cicatrices en todos lados sin excepción alguna... cada uno de ellos tenía aunque sea una marca o cicatrizas, su craneo roto con una mirada melancólica de parte de sus cuencas rojas mientras miraba aquel cielo estrellado hermoso, que siempre cautivo y facino a aquel esqueleto.  
Unas marcas azules caian de forma permanente, de sus cuencas como si fueran lagrimas (y de hecho lo eran), la sangre y el polvo estaban sobre el... ¿Era un asecino? Si, lo era... pero aquella sangre no era de inocentes... o por lo menos esta vez.

Esta vez era su propia Sangre y polvo.

Aunque no estaba muerto... lo había intentado matar demaciadas veces y había probado de todo.

¿Apuñalarse?  
Ya lo había hecho. 

¿Cortarse las venas?  
No las tenía al ser esqueleto... pero se había cortando los huesos de la muñeca y nada.

¿Electrocutarse?  
¡También! Demonios... incluso había dejado que otros lo electrocuten pero nada nuevamente...

¿Había intentado otras cosas?  
Claro que lo hizo... lo Ahogaron, se tiro de la punta de un edificio, de arriba de un avion, lo quemaron, lo rompieron de las peores formas posibles... pero nadie lo pudo matar.

Y te preguntarás... porque?

Fácil y sensillo...

Porque este esqueleto era Error el Dios de la Destrucción y como era un Dios no podía morir... o mejor dicho... Fate no lo dejara morir...

¿Quien es Fate te preguntas?  
Pues Fate es el Dios creador de este Universo podrido... El dios del destino... el convirtió al destructor en lo que era hoy en día... lo arranco de su hogar para que controlará a su hijo primogénito y al que favorecía.

Ink... El dios de la creación.

-Narra Error-

Mis ojos miraban el cielo con las infinitas estrellas.  
Su mente estaba lleno de pensamientos de odio y tristeza, era culpa de aquel bastardo, estaba condenado a este trabajo que odiaba... y obligado a ser odiado, ya que era el "MALO", o así lo catalogan todos a pesar de que los salvaba.

La estúpida Tinta, el hijo favorito de Fate, desde que le creo se la paso llenando el Multiverso de AU's... y si no fuera por el, que impedía que los AU's colicionaran, destruyendo las copias o los que no estaban terminados, todos estarían muertos... Pero a nadie le importa... o mejor dicho...

Solo unos pocos sabian.

Ink no había escuchado a Fate cuando le explico que debía controlarse al crear Au's, para no sobrellenar el Multiverso... pero Ink es tan olvidadiso que seguramente ya no lo recuerda... y nadie más sabe. Y el Dios Bastardo en vez de darle una lección a su hijo mimado, prefirió arrancarme de mi mundo... borrarme los recuerdos de mis amigos y familia; y lanzarme al Anti-Void donde se volvió loco con el tiempo, con las voces del Fandom como única compañía... y las voz de Fate insultandolo y gritándole como nunca hizo con su hijo favorito, despues de todo, como su nombre lo indicaba era un error que no debia existir, le grito cual era su trabajo y su proposito, torturandolo casi hasta que por fin pudo aprender a hacer portales y salir de aquel infinito blanco silencioso que llamo hogar... aunque ni siquiera al salir de ahi dejaba de escuchar su voz...

Nadie sabía del Balance... sólo el...  
bueno... el y sus.... Amigos?/Aliados, los Bad Guys como ellos se decían, su hermano mayor Geno, el parásito de Fresh y las Charas; y el último pero no menos importante... Blueberry... ellos eran a los únicos que les había contado que era el Balance... unos de los pocos que no le odiaban.

Pero volviendo a que estaba en Outertale...  
Habia estado en una pelea con el Dios de la creación Ink hace unos minutos... y podría haber ganado con facilidad la pelea... pero no servía de nada esforzarse en ganar... había perdido la voluntad de ganar las batallas hace mucho tiempo. Y en medio de la pelea aparecieron muchos de los aliados del vomito de tinta andante... o como el les decía... sus hijos. Los cuales lo atacaron a la vez sin posibilidades de huir... podría haberlos matados a todos, podría haberlos convertido en polvo antes de que ni siquiera pudieran tocarlo...

Pero no hizo nada.

Con pereza se quito su bufanda azul, destruida, llena de polvo y sangre, poniendola en el suelo. Decidio que la arreglaria despues... estaba demaciado cansado de todo, pensé que si tal vez todos lo atacaban por fin lo podían matar... pero como siempre...

No pasó nada, seguía vivi.

Ahora estaba herido y cansado en su AU favorita (Aparte de UnderNovela, Claro), ya que no quería volver a su "Hogar" aún...

No tenía otro lugar que ir donde no le hicieran daño... podría ir al castillo de Nightmare... ¿Pero para que? Seguro resiviria un sermón de el pulpo de los "No deberías haber ido solo", "Debiste llamarnos" o "Ahora estar herido por tu terquedad"; o alguno parecido...  
La verdad no le molestaron aquellos regaños... agradecía que este y su banda se preocuparan por el...

Pero no se los merecía.

El no merecía preocupación... era un ser que no merecía la amabilidad de nadie... o que alguien mostrará piedad por el... aunque algo dentro, muy en el fondo, lo anhelaba. 

Tenía tantas ganas de morir y terminar con este sufrimiento... pero sabía que Fate nunca lo dejaría...

Solo... quería... Morir....

Entonces... como una estrella figaz una idea le vino a su desquisiada mente...

El Vacío.

Aquel lugar que conocía que quien entrará no volvia nunca.

Sin pensarlo mucho abrió un portal a ese lugar.  
¿Porque no hacerlo? Valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?.  
Por fin escaparia de este tormento si funcionaba.

Mirando aquel cielo estrellado por última vez... una sonrisa triste y a la vez feliz aparecio en su rostro mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus cuencas.

¿Las lágrimas no limpian nuestros pecados?  
No... lloré lo suficiente y aún todos me odian... ¡Demonios! incluso sus marcas tenían forma de lágrima y parecía que llorar a todo el tiempo... pero se lo merecia... había matado a gente inocente aunque no lo quisiera... se merecía todo ese odio y desprecio...  
Nadie se comparecerá de alguien como yo... que sólo causa dolor y sufrimiento...

¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual aún vivo?  
Pues sólo para que Ink no destruyera a todo por su estupidez.

Pero ya estaba cansado... No jugaría de nuevo los juegos de Fate...  
Di un paso hacia adelante y...

\- Fin de la narración de Error -

Y sin previo aviso aquel esqueleto se lanzó al Vacío con una sonrisa, despidiéndose mentalmente de sus amigos/Familia y todo lo que dejaba atrás.

-Mi querido hijo... has cambiado tu destino...- Error pudo escuchar una dulce voz maternal que le susurra y unos brazos los cuales lo acunaba... por primera vez sentía tanta paz...

-Ahora serás libre por fin, mi amado niño...- 

Y luego de oir eso se desmayo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ira de una madre.

-Oh... mi bello hijo...- Destiny miro con tristeza a su hijo mientras era dañado por las creaciones del Creador.-Mi hermano pagará por esto... 

Destiny sabia que el hijo de su hermano Fate causaría problemas apenas lo vio nacer.  
Ink no había escuchado a su padre cuando le susurraba lo que debía hacer, el creador desde el inicio, ignoro todas las advertencias y reglas que había en el Multiverso, y en vez de castigarlo como era debido o seguir insistiendo, Fate lo dejo pasar, encogiendose de hombros a las acciones de su hijo primogénito.  
Destiny tuvo que ver como el creador no paraba de crear Au's... uno tras otro... Hasta que el número fue preocupantemente grande.

Ella tuvo que presenciar como su hermano tomo a un inocente Sans de una linea de tiempo, arrancandole a su familia y conocidos. Eliminando su universo y colocandolo en el espacio blanco que quedo (El anti-void), tuvo que ver como torturaba al pobre Sans, llamándolo inutil y que desde ahora el sería el destructor de Au's y que mantendría el equilibrio. 

A Destiny se le rompió el corazon ver lo roto y loco que dejo a aquel pobre esqueleto... tanto que empezó a tener una cierta afición a ver al Sans oscuro.

Quería protegerle.

Poco después ella empezó a llamar a Error, (El nuevo nombre que le había puesto Fate... Desagradable...) su hijo... sentía una fuerte conexión al destructor y trataba de ayudarlo como podía sin que su hermano se enterara.  
Lo ultimo que quería era una batalla con Fate y que error sufriera más por aquello.

Al principio trato de ayudarle con la colaboración de las Voces del Fanfom (Que también parecían haberles agradado el destructor de la misma forma que ella.), le dieron conversación a Error para que no se sintiera tan solo y algunas veces le daban regalos.  
A Destiny le agradó ver como Error había hecho algunos amigos con las creaciones del Creador... pero le puso triste al ver que su hijo pensaba no merecerlos y los alejaba.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el día de hoy. 

El hijo de su hermano reunió a sus creaciones y atacó sin piedad alguna a su bello niño.

¡Y este en ningún momento se defendió!

Destiny estaba furiosa... no... ¡Estaba mucho más que furiosa! El creador se había salido de control ¡y su hermano no hacía nada!  
De hecho juro escuchar a su hermano reirse y burlarse del destructor ¡Esto era demaciado! ¡Ni siquiera le importaba que su hijo lastimara a su hijo Error!

Vio como su dulce hijo abrió una puerta al Vasio listo para acabar con su vida..

Pero Destiny tenía otros planes.

¡Ella no permitiría que Error muriera de tal forma sin luchar antes! 

Una vez que este salto pudo actuar por fin, le dio un suave abrazo en la oscuridad del Vacío y le susurró de una forma maternal.

-Mi querido hijo... haz cambiado tu destino...- Dijo acariciando suavemente el craneo frágil y roto de su pequeño.

-Ahora serás libre por fin, mi amado niño...- No iba a permitir que su hermano dañara aún más a su pequeño hijo... ¡Ella no lo permitiría! No le importaba si esto provocaba una guerra.

Miro a Error dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonrió... Ella sabia que hacer.

Ocultaria a Error en un lugar donde nadie, ni Fate lo encontraría.

Y ella conocía a la persona indicada para que le ayudara, esperaba que aceptara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó a Error en otro Multiverso, lo recosto en el suelo de un callejon con la mayor dulzura que podia.

Procuraria que su hermano nunca mas tocará a su dulce hijo de nuevo.

Ella lo protegeria de ahora en adelante.

\- Mi pequeño... Ahora tu destino esta en tus manos... - Le dio una suave sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Su hermano no tardaría en darse cuenta de la falta de Error y ella debía prepararse para lo que viene. 

GUERRA.


	3. Capitulo 2: Error... ¿Esta muerto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error despierta y los bad guys reaccionan ante la noticia de la muerte de Error.

-Narrador ???-

Un adolecente esqueleto muy mal cuidado y lleno de raspones y cortaduras se encontraba recostado en una pared, acurrucaba a su pequeño hermano que aún era un bebe en sus brazos.

Habían logrado escapar de su abusivo cuidador hace unos días y no sabían donde ir. Se habían agotado las provisiones que había agarrado el mayor de los hermanos.

Ahora están solos y con mucha hambre y el más pequeño no paraba de llorar.

-Shhh.... t-tranquilo hermanito...-Susurro el mayor acunando a su Joven hermanito.- "Si no consigo comida pronto se enfermara..." - Penso el hermano mayor preocupado.

Un ruido de golpe los tomo de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué es ese ruido...?"- El mayor miro al fondo del callejón donde se encontraban. - "¿Un gato...?" - Algo preocupado se levanta del suelo acurrucando más a su hermano bebé en sus brazos y acercandose a donde venía el ruido.

Y sus cuencas se abrieron de par en par al ver que era.

No era un gato...

Era otro esqueleto como ellos, aunque sus huesos eran oscuros.

El monstruo adulto se encontraba en el suelo mal herido lleno de polvo y sangre; y lo que más impacto al adolecente fueron las grietas y heridas que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

\- O-Oh dios...- Es lo único que salió de sus labios mirando a aquel monstruo. - "¿Estara muerto...?- Algo preocupado se acerca al adulto inclinandose a este para verlo mejor. La grieta grande del craneo de este esqueleto le causo escalofríos... era aterradora para ser honesto.

\- ¿S-Señor...? - Algo dudoso tomo el hombro de aquel esqueleto oscuro moviendola un poco.- S-Señor.... ¿Está bien...? -Obio que no lo estaba, pero al adolecente no se le ocurría que más preguntar.

Y el joven no pudo evitar saltar un poco cuando vio las cuencas de aquel esqueleto abrirse de golpe.

-.... ¿P-Por que... no estoy muerto...?- Fue lo primero que salió del adulto sorprendiendo al adolecente por su voz.

-En el universo Original.-

El protector de Au's Ink aterrizó en el AU de OuterTale con su pincel en sus manos preparado para cualquier cosa.  
Ink había revisado el Anti-Void cuando vio a Error escapar después de atacarlo con sus amigos y no había rastro del destructor de mundos en ese lugar, así que recorrió venir aquí ya que sabía que por OuterSans que Error solía visitar este Au por alguna razón.

Para ser sincero quería acabar con el trabajo si aquel Error seguía vivo. el Creador no permitiría que Error volviera a tocar a sus queridas Au's.

-Muy bien, Error... ¿Dónde estas...?

El esqueleto de Tinta camino por unos minutos antes de terminar en el acantilado donde Outer le informó que Error se sentaba.

Sangre y polvo fue lo primero que vio... junto a una bufanda destruida en la fría nieve.

El creador no pudo evitar abrir las cuencas y un poco la boca. No podía creer lo que veía... era imposible no...?

Con pasos lentos y pesados se acercó a la bufanda tomandola con cierta delicadeza.

-...Error... ¿Está muerto...?- Su voz áspera pronunció mienttas miraba la bufanda ensangrentada y polvorienta.

Lo habían logrado...

¡Habían destruido a la mayor amenaza del Multiverso!

Pero...

¿Porque se sentía que no era una victoria...?

Ink no lo sabía... pero ahora no podía perder el tiempo debía informarles a sus compañeros.

Abrió un portal con su pincel para dar una última mirada a el acantilado y apretar la bufanda entre su mano y retirarse de aquel lugar.

-Mientras tanto en el mismo Universo pero en otro lugar.-

-Narrador Nightmare-

-Tck.... ¿donde estara?- Golpeó mi dedo en el apoya brazos de mi trono esperando que sus súbditos volvieran con noticias de donde esta Error.   
Habían recibido noticias de Cross de que Ink había estado reclutando a Sans's por alguna razón extraña y le había empezado a preocupar por Error, aunque no lo admitiera. Ya estaba impaciente, hace varias horas había mandado a sus súbditos a buscarle pero ninguno Volvía con a  
noticias.

-... suficiente... -Gruñi molesta apunto de levantarme para ir a buscar tambien cuando vi la puerta de la sala del trono abrirse ante mi mostrando a Cross, Dust, Killer, Horror y-¿¡BLUEBERRY!?

\- Narrador normal -

-¡¿Qué hace aquí Blueberry!? ¡Les pedí a Error, no a el, imbéciles!

\- ¡Hola Nightmare-! - Saluda Blueberry algo nervioso y con un aura de negatividad que casi sorprendió al principe y iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Cross.

-¡S-Senpai! -Grito el esqueleto monotemático agitado y bastante nervioso a la vista como sus compañeros detras.

-¡Te dije que no me llamarás así!- Gruñe molesto el rey de las pesadillas, mirando a sus subordinados y a Blueberry.- ¿Y bien? ¿Saben donde esta Error? Y más le vale que me vengan con información oh si no... -Dijo en un tono muy amenazante pero abajo de todo eso se notaba que estaba preocupado al ver el nerviosismo de sus sirvientes.

-...B-Bueno... -Comenzo Dust antes de que apareciera un nudo en su garganta que le impidiera seguir, gracias a que Killer y Cross continuaron por el.

-...Error esta muerto...- Dijeron al unísono y se pudo sentir que un ambiente pesado y oscuro cayo en la sala.

\- ¿Q-Que....? ¡No es momento para sus bromas tontas! -Gruñe molesto golpeando con un tentáculo el suelo agrietando de la fuerza el suelo.

\- Quisiéramos que fuera una broma...-Dijo Horror hablando por primera vez desde que entraron, se notaba bastante deprimido.

-¡Error no puede estar muerto! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa información?! - El rey de las pesadillas empezaba a ponerse de verdad nervioso ya que no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

\- D-De mi...-Blueberry levanto suavemente la mano débilmente no con los mismos ánimos que siempre tenía.- Mi herman-... no... Honey... vino con una gran sonrisa a la casa... el... -Cierra los ojos y se abraza a si mismo mirando al suelo.- E-El me dijo que Tinta encontro la bufanda de E-Error junto a un montón de polvo y s-sangre... c-cuando lo fue a b-buscar p-para...-El pequeño sans no pudo terminar ya que sentía un nudo en su inexistente garganta.

El Rey de las pesadillas abrió de forma grande su único ojo y su masa negra se estremeció.

-¿Estas.... seguro de que era la bufanda de Error....?- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Llorando por sus cuencas Blueberry asintió.

Dust sólo miro al techo y poniendo una mano en su rostro.  
Error lo había ayudado a controlar su locura, le brindó su mano cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora... estaba muerto... No pudo evitar lanzar una risa de amargura.-"Esos bastardos estan muertos...".

Horror aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía de llorar y de matar a todos los que hirieron a Error y servirlos un gran banquete para homenajear a el Glicht.

Killer apretó con fuerza su cuchillo.   
No podía creerlo... la persona que lo ayudo a volver a sentir emociones ahora... estaba muerta.  
QUERIA VENGANZA.

Blueberry sólo podía llorar en silencio mirando al suelo, su amigo estaba muerto... ¡Habia sido asesinado a manos de su propio hermano! Se sentía tan inutil al no haber podido haber ayudado a Error, que seguramente murió con tanto dolor... el pequeño arandano pudo sentir una emoción que nunca pensó tener por otro monstruo... ODIO.

Coss cerró los ojos lamentándose en silencio, si se hubiera esforzado más tal vez hubiera podido salvar a su amigo... C!Chara no estaba mejor que el... podía sentir su dolor, sabia que las Charas eran muy cercanas a Error incluso más que la pandilla y su familia.   
Podía sentir la furia de ambos pedazos de alma.

ELLOS PAGARAN. 

Nigthmare mientras miro a la nada...  
no... ¡era imposible para el que Error muriera! ¡Si el muria el balance se destruiría!

No sólo eso...

No podía creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto... el nunca pensó que podría sentir emociones buenas cuando comió aquella manzana negra aquel día... pero se había equivocado, con Error había podido sentirlas.  
La destrucción y la negatividad iban juntas después de todo... ¿No? Pero ahora... Error estaba muerto y junto con el; el balance... todos morirían... 

Pero...

No morirían sin vengarse.

El ojo del Rey de las pesadillas brillo con ira parandose de su trono.

-¡ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI!- Grito con ira el esqueleto viscoso.- ¡VENGAREMOS A ERROR!

La pandilla y Blueberry miraron a pesadilla en sus miradas se notaba la negatividad y la ira.

-¡VENGAREMOS A ERROR!- Gritaron todos al aire dispuestos a vengar a su amigo caído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia se encuentra mas avanzada en mi Wattpad~
> 
> Pueden visitarlo si quieren.
> 
> https://my.w.tt/ghoeHW4GkY


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error se encuentra con dos niños.

-narrador Error-

¿Porque? ¿Porque sigo vivo?

Cuando mis cuencas se abrieron, mi vista algo nublada y borrosa se hizo presente, no me sorprendí ya que no traía mis gafas, pero eso es lo que menos me importaba. La verdadera pregunta es ¿donde estaba? No estaba en el Vacío ya que podía ver luces y sabía quien el Vacío sólo había oscuridad; o en el Anti-Void eso estaba mas que claro, ya que no estaba todo blanco y no podía ver sus cuerdas azules adornando el techo infinito de este... pero...¿Dónde?.

-... ¿... P-Porque... no estoy muerto...- Saque de mi chaqueta mis gafas las cuales estaban bastante dañadas por su anterior pelea y tenia un vidrio roto. Me las puse y logre mirar el cielo estrellado de la noche. "¿La superficie...? ". Eso era imposible... ¿Qué hacia en la superficie? se había lanzado al Vacío estaba seguro de eso, parece que después de todo no pudo escapar de las garras de Fate como quiso y anhelo siempre. Pero era de esperarse, Fate no dejaría que el muriera y su hijo no pudiera jugar más a su juego.

Solte un suave suspiro cansado, sólo quería haber podido acabar con esto de una vez y poder descansar eternamente... Pero el no tenía elección de nada... era sólo una marioneta... un juguete más de Fate...

-¿...M-muerto...?- Al escuchar una voz joven y suave, mi cabeza giro a la voz que escuche, y pude ver una silueta, mis cuencas no pudieron evitar abrirse de golpe al ver que era un adolecente delante mio, se parecia mucho a el sans clasico con un bulto en brazos.

-Narrador normal-

Error se levanto con rapidez para luego ponerse en guardia preparado para que este sans lo ataque, había aprendido con los años que nunca puedes confiar en nadie completamente, lo había hecho con Blueberry y aunque no fuera su intención o lo hubiera hecho sin querer, le había contado a su hermano los lugares que suele visitar y luego esa información paso a Ink, el cual luego no paro de molestarle en sus "descansos".

-¡O-oh! ¡lo siento mucho, s-señor...! No quise asustarlo...- Dijo aquel adolecente Sans, abrazando de forma protectora a su hermano bebe, preparado para correr si era necesario.

Error en cambio noto al bebé en manos del menor y pudo calmarse un poco, ningún Sans le atacaria estando un papyrus frente. Era raro si... pero no se quejaba. 

-¿Q-Quien eres...? -Pregunto Error algo dudoso ya que su garganta le dolia al haber sido estrangulado por varios sans's en su pelea anterior, aún está no se recuperaba del todo.

\- em... no tengo un nombre...-Mintio aquel Sans y Error lo sabía, había escuchado mentiras más convincentes que las de el joven.

-.... ¿No tienes nombre?- Levanto su ceja inexistentes el Glitch.

-B-Bueno tengo nombre... pero lo odio... me recuerda a una persona que detesto... -Respondio dudoso el adolecente, no quería darle mucha información al esqueleto de huesos negros delante suyo.

Error pudo notar como el adolecente estaba tan a la defensiva, pero no lo culto... el estaba igual que el. Aparte sabia lo que se sentía que te nombraran por el nombre de la persona que más odias... Su nombre se lo puso Fate, y ink siempre lo usaba para decir que era un error su existencia misma...

El esqueleto de huesos negros no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mirando al adolecente. No recordaba a ningún Sans como el... y el conocía a todos los jueces de cada universo. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano abrió un portal lleno de números y códigos del universo.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-¡¿Qué!?- Error Grito con fuerza, causando el sobresalto del menor, pero no pudo evitarlo al mirar con sus cuencas abiertas de par en par al ver la información de este lugar... ¡esta información estaba errónea!, el glitch leyo con atención lo que decian los códigos.

Este universo... no... Multiverso ¡no era el suyo!, Error no podía entender que estaba pasando... ni donde estaba.  
¿Acaso esto era posible? había escuchado de los Multiversos... pero nunca pensó que era ciertas. 

De pronto Error pudo recordar una suave voz que le hablo cuando cayó al vacío.

'Mi pequeño... Ahora tu destino esta en tus manos... '

-"Eso... quiere decir que... soy Libre...?".-Penso Error sintiendo una sensación cálida que no había sentido en años en su alma.

-¿S-Señor esta bien...? Esta llorando... - El pregunto algo preocupado, el adulto delante de el estaba lleno de heridas y ahora estaba llorando, a pesar de ser un extraño, este no pudo evitar preocuparse por el esqueleto... sentía que este adulto necesitaba ayuda... su alma gritaba para que ayude a la persona delante suya.

\- ¿Eh?. - Error llevo su mano a su cara notando que era verdad lo que decía el joven, estaba llorando.- "Soy... ¿libre...?..."- Error logro pensar de nuevo aquella palabra que habia dicho en su cabeza... parecia casi imposible que fuera Libre por fin. No pudo evitar volver a ver la información del lugar donde habia caído, no había balance... los monstruos nunca fueron encerrados bajo el subsuelo, y todos los universos parecían haberse unido en este sólo... ¿Era verdad? ¿Por fin habia escapado de las manos de Fate? Error no pudo evitar empezar a reír como un loco mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de sus cuencas rojas.

-¿S-Señor? -El esqueleto negro pudo escuchar la voz de preocupacion del menor... pero ahora mismo no le podia prestar atención. Por fin habia logrado su meta de escapar... aunque hubiera preferido morir... pero al menos ya no tendría que matar a millones, si no había balance que mantener, ni creador, el no necesitaba destruir.

-Y-Yo.... estoy bien... sólo... necesito pensar...-Error logró calmarse y mira al joven por fin con mas claridad, pudo notar la ropa mal cuidada como la de el y estaba bastante sucio. No pudo evitar sentir lástima por el niño delante suyo y por su pequeño hermano.

-Oye niño... ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este...? puedo ver que es de noche y no estás en tu hogar...

-Y-Yo... ...Hui de mi casa, junto a mi hermano... nuestro cuidador nos hacía daño...-El chico no se atrevió llamar "padre" a ese monstruo... nunca fue su padre y nunca lo sería. Miro a Error que estaba delante suyo y pensó de forma detenida.- "Tal vez... ¿El también fue abusado? Esas heridas y sangre, no fueron provocadas por el, de eso estoy seguro...". 

Mientras Error fruncio el ceño, había visto varias Au's donde Sans y Papyrus habían sido abusados de muchas formas un millón de veces... Pero por alguna razón al escuchar lo que le dijo el joven hizo hervir la sangre dentro de sus huesos. Nadie merecía ser tratado así... no se lo desearía ni a Ink a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiara.

-Ya veo...- Error no sabía que decir... estaba en un Multiverso extraño y tenía a un Sans abusado con su hermano menor en sus brazos.

-S-Señor... si no le molesta que pregunté... ¿Qué es eso...?- Señalo la pantalla que error había abierto al manejar los códigos el muchacho, nuca había visto a ningún monstruo poder hacer eso.

-Em... bueno... -Error miro al niño delante suyo y suspiro.- Es una larga historia... 

-Tenemos tiempo...- Sonrio el muchacho de forma paciente.

-bien... pero tal vez no me creas... todo comenzó...

=Incerte explicación de la historia de Error, Balance, Fate, Ink y más que a la autora le da flogera escribir de nuevo xD. =

-Y... eso es todo...-Termino Error recostandose en la pared del callejón.

\- Haber si entendi... vienes de otro univers- .- 

-Multiverso...-Corrigio Error.

-Si... Multiverso... y eres Error el destructor de universos... y que intentaste acabar con tu vida porque Ink, el creador nunca escucho sobre lo de mantener el balance...

-Exacto...-Asintio suavemente Error.

-... Señor perdóneme que diga esto... ¿Pero esta seguro que no toma ninguna pastilla alucinógena o algo así...?- El chico le parecía que la historia de Error era muy ciencia ficción... nunca había escuchado nada parecido a lo que decía el esqueleto mayor.

Error no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado y mirar al chico delante suyo de forma sería.- ¿Acaso me vez que estoy jugando?

El joven fruncio el ceño con suavidad, no podía evitar que al ver como abrió un portal en su cara llena de códigos de su Multiverso hacia creíble la historia de Error. 

-Esta bien... le creo... pero... ¿que hará ahora...?- El chico no pudo evitar mirar al adulto con curiosidad.

-Pues... no lo se...-La verdad Error no sabía que hacer ahora. Estaba realmente perdido, nunca había estado en un Au como este.

-... hum... Pues debería buscar una casa y un trabajo primero...-Dijo el muchacho. 

\- Una casa y un trabajo...-Error pensó detenidamente las palabras del joven en su cabeza. Con un rapido movimiento de sus manos empezó a cambiar algunos códigos, creo algunos documentos Y un poco su historia. No quería sonar sospechoso ni nada con los habitantes de aquí.

-Em... ¿Señor Error? ¿Qué hace?- El chico miro sobre los hombros de Error lo que estaba haciendo.

-No quiero sonar una persona sospechosa para nadie aqui... - Una vez que tuvo los documento en sus manos, Error miro a el adolecente y a su Joven hermano que a pesar de todo el escándalo que estaba pasando este dormía de lo más tranquilo. Error no pudo evitar sentir algo dentro suyo al mirarles.

-Oye Niño... Tu... no tienes un lugar donde ir... ¿Verdad...?

\- E-Em... así es señor Error... -Asintio el chico, no pensaba volver a el lugar donde le habían hecho daño y que su hermano resultará herido tambien como el.

\- ... Tu... ¿Quieres venir conmigo...?- Dijo Error por fin. Quería ayudar a estos niños, por mucho que la gente de los Au's dijera que no tenía alma y era una persona sin compasión, eran mas que mentiras, el sólo hacia su trabajo de forma obligada para mantener el equilibrio y siempre le dolió cuando mataba niños o a personas inocentes que no se merecían eso, pero en sus días de locura cuando secuestró a Blueberry no negaba que disfrutaba haber hecho sufrir a Ink matando a sus creaciones por venganza.

-... ¿Eh? ¿Ir con usted...?- El muchacho miro de forma impactado la oferta de Error.

\- Si... digo... no tienes donde ir como yo ¿Verdad? podría hacerles documentos a ti y a tu hermano... Eso claro si quieres... - Error se encoge un poco de hombros tratando de parecer que no le importaba mucho que el joven se quedara aquí sólo, aunque la verdad si le importaba... tal vez podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

El muchacho sintio una sensación cálida y agradable en su alma al ver la preocupación que mostraba el mayor a el, nadie antes lo había hecho, unas lagrimas no pudieron evitar caer de las cuencas del joven, llorando con suavidad mirando a su hermano menor.

Este al sentir las lagrimas del adolecente en su rostro por fin despertó.- ¿G-Gaah?- El papyrus miro a su hermano mayor llorar y pudo sentir el dolor de este, comenzando a llorar también.- ¡B-Buaaaaah!.

-O-Oh... l-lo siento hermanito...-Dijo arrepentido el mayor acunando al menor tratando de calmarlo sin éxito.

\- Dejame intentar... -Error Suavemente tomo al bebé en brazos con la delicadeza con la cual aún le quedaba.- Oye chico... mira~. - Dicho eso sacó una marioneta del sans Clásico que tenía en su chaqueta y la empezo a mover como si esta saludara al bebé esqueleto.

\- ¿D-Daah?- El bebe miro a etror con sus cuencas llenas de lagrimas y luego a la marioneta lanzando una suave risita y extendiendo sus brazos a la marioneta dejando de llorar.- booo~ jejejeje da dahm!

Mientras que el Sans joven miraba la escena con una sonrisa, empezó a considerar la oferta de Error.- "No tenemos otro lugar donde ir... y el parece un monstruo bueno a pesar de esas heridas..." - El joven cerró sus cuencas de forma pensativa.- " Ademas... mi hermanito necesita un hogar y comida... no creo poder cuidarlo sólo..."- El Sans volvió a mirar a Error quien hacia reir a su hermano pequeño con una leve sonrisa melancólica casi invisible.

Y entonces por fin tomo una desicion.


	5. Capítulo 4: El karma es una perra y un nuevo comienzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es revelada y Error empieza su nueva vida junto a sus Hijos.

\- ¡Acepto su oferta señor Error!- Grito El joven decidido, mirando que su hermano parecia muy a gusto con el esqueleto negro y sabiendo que podía confiar en el adulto... después de todo no le habia hecho daño ni a el, ni a su hermano.

El Error miro con una sonrisa suave al adolecente, sabia que casi todos los sans amaban y querían proteger a su hermano cueste lo que cueste.

-Eso es perfecto~ Ahora... supongo que deberian decirme unos nombres para que pueda hacerle unos papeles falsos...-Dijo el Glicht entregandole a el bebe papyrus a su hermano mayor.

-¡Daaah! -Balbuseo al ser sostenido por su hermano mayor y agarrandolo de la ropa sugetandose de este.

-¿Nombres....? hmmm...-El chico miro a su hermano y luego miro a Error sonriendole.- ¿Porque no, nos da un nombre usted Señor Error...? Nos gustaría que nos pusiera un Nombre como el suyo... ¿No es asi hermanito? - Le sonrie al menor en sus brazos.

-¡Haaaa gaaaa! -El bebe sin entender bien lo que decia su hermano solo levanto los brazos de forma animada.

Error se sorprendió por la petición del mayor ¿Querían un nombre como el? El no se esperaba tal peticion pero considerando que los estaba adoptando le empezo a aparecer adecuado, ya que se estaba cansando de no poder decirle por un nombre a estos niños.

De pronto el error tuvo los nombres perfectos.

-Tu seras Null... -apunto al adolecente.- y tu Void... -Miro al bebe.-

Null no pudo evitar sonreir ante los nombres, le parecían perfectos si error iba a ser su cuidador desde ahora en adelante.

-¡Son Geniales Padre! -Sonrio de forma brillante Null a su nuevo padre.

-¡Daaaa duuuu! -Aplaudio Void feliz al tener un nombre. 

-¿P-Padre? -Mientras que Error miro de forma desorientada al mayor y luego al bebe.

-Asi es... ¿eres ahora nuestro padre no...? siempre me dijeron que un padre es alguien con el cual te sientes seguro y te cuida... y con usted Señor, me siento seguro... ademas ofreció a cuidarnos sin tener que hacerlo... - Sonrie de forma suave el adolecente.

Error no pudo evitar abrir las cuencas, nadie nunca habia dicho que se sentia seguro a su lado. El Glicht no pudo controlar las lágrimas que cayeron de sus cuencas al sentir una sensacion calida y agradable que nunca penso volver a tener, se sentia calido y agradable saber que no estaria mas atado a las cadenas de Fate y ahora podria hacer su vida. Pero algo dentro suyo tambien se sentia triste, había dejado a sus camaradas y a las Charas atras a su propia suerte despues de todo lo que ellos hicieron por el.

Pero Error ya no podia cambiar su elección, asi que decidió llorar por sus compañeros y por la felicidad de saber que por fin era libre.

\- ¿P-Áaaaahm? -Void miro confundido al ver a su nuevo padre llorar y sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas se asomaran por sus cuencas.

-¿S-Se encuentra bien...? -Null estaba bastante desconcertado al ver a su nuevo tutor llorar.

-Si... estaré bien... solo estaba pensando en algo...-Error limpio sus lagrimas y suspiro cansado mirando a los niños frente a el.- Muy bien... - Sus manos se extendieron a el portal con los códigos luego, empezando a manejar los codigos del mundo para obtener los papeles que necesitaba. 

Entonces cayo en cuenta de que habia otro Error aqui... deberia usar un nombre falso para que no lo confundieran... ¿Pero cual? El glicht se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrio un nombre perfecto.

FAULT MISER.

(Autora: Elegí este nombre para mi Error ya que es lo que el siente ahora mismo, 'Fault' en español significa 'Culpa' y crei que seria apropiado para el~ Y 'Miser' es Latin y significa 'Miserable' junto mas o menos lo que quise es que significará 'Culpa micerable' o 'Micerable culpa'. )

El glicht asintió para el mismo en aprobación, le parecio un nombre apropiado para el.

-Muy bien... -repitio nuevamente en voz baja y volvio a los jóvenes explicándoles (aunque la verdad solo al mayor ya que el pequeño no entendia), cual era su plan ahora. 

Fault Miser era un ex-soldado el cual se retiro luego de leciones graves y sin posibilidades de volver, mientras Null y void habian sido abandonados por sus padres; y Fault los habia adoptado convirtiéndose en su nuevo padre y como sus padres nunca les pusieron nombres el los nombros Null Miser y Void Miser, se habian mudado a esta ciudad para hacer una nueva vida.  
Fault no tenia padres ya que estos habian muerto en un misterioso accidente y habia heredado la fortuna de esta sin mas familiares, ni hermanos. Este habia sido criado en un orfanato y habia hecho sus estudios ahi, sus papeles de nacimiento y escolares se habian perdido en un incendio.

Luego de explicarle a Null que no podia contar a nadie sobre donde venia y sus poderes, ya que si alguien se enteraba no sabía como reaccionaria los habitantes de este lugar.  
Fault no queria arriesgarse asi que se lo dejo bien claro al adolecente el cual entendio al momento y no pregunto el porque para fortuna.

-Supongo que eso seria todo... por ahora debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos... no puedo dejar que duerman en la calle...- suspiro levemente y miro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontrando algunas monedas de oro que tenia desde hace tiempo y nunca las habia usado ya que e cuando habia necesitado algo solo lo habia robado.- hmmm... creo que esto servirá... Null ¿Usan monedas de oro aqui...? -Dijo algo dudoso ya que no sabia como funcionaba este Multiverso del todo.

Null en cambió miro impresionado las monedas de oro que tenia el mayor.- No las usamos... ¡pero tengo entendido que las monedas de Oro valen bastante! Creo que puedes cambiarlas por dinero...

\- Hmm... ya veo...- Dijo pensativo Fault para luego abrir un portal.- Espera aquí...- Le dijo al adolecente mientras se metía en el portal que habia creadohace unos segundos.

-¿Eh?- Null miro como su nuevo padre atravesó un portal raro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo dejandolo ahi esperando.

-¿B-bu? -Void se notaba claramente desconcertado y asustado al ver que Fault habia desaparecido de la vista sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas se asomaran por sus cuencas amenazando en caer en llanto.

\- S-Shhh ya ya... papa vendrá pronto Hermanito~ -El hermano mayor acuno a su pequeño hermano en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, aunque el tambiem estaba preocupado por su nuevo tutor cabe señalar, pero no queria demostrarlo frente a Void.

Mientras tanto, Fault habia llegado a una tienda, que por las horas de la noche se encontraba cerrada. Este aprovecho y empezo a buscar ropa apropiada y limpia para sus nuevos hijos. Todavia no se podia hacer a la idea de que en unos minutos habia cambiado por completo su vida, por fin escapo de Fate, no tenia que mantener nunca mas el equilibrio del multiverso y ahora podia soñar aunque fuera un poquito en tener una vida normal sin tremendo peso sobre sus huesudos hombros.

Tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que dejó atras ahora, se empezo a concentrar en lo que podria necesitar los dos niños. Nunca antes habia sido padre pero haber convivido un poco con Geno, el cual tiene una extraña colección de libros de como cuidar bebes bajo su cama, recalcó para si mismo Fault, que habia encontrado por casualidad en una de sus visitas a la casa del genocida, no habia leido mucho ya que nunca penso que algun dia lo necesitaria... Fault no pudo evitar suspirar para el mismo, hubiera deseado haberse leido esos libros cuando pudo, pero volviendo al tema principal. Fault recordo que los bebes necesitan tomar leche, ropa calida y limpia, para suerte de el, el lugar tenia todo lo que necesitaba, poniendo las cosas en un gran bolso.

Luego se dirigióa una secciónla cual tenia ropa para adolecentes (supuso Fault.), para luego tomar algunas ropas que penso que le quedarían bien al muchacho. Despuésde terminar con aquello se dispuso a volver al portal antes de notar una bufanda roja muy familiar en un maniquí.

-Hmmm.... - Con lentitud se acerco al objeto sin vida y tomo la bufanda mirandola detenidamente, recordando levemente a un esqueleto con una bufanda roja extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa. Fault sabia bien quien era ese monstruo de sobra...

Papyrus.

El esqueleto de huesos glicheados miro con algo de tristeza la bufanda, rozando con sus dedos la tela suave de esta. Fault se puso la bufanda al rededor de su cuello con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y melancólica en su rostro.

-Me esforzare Paps... lo prometo...- Susurro al aire el ex-destructor. 

Luego de unos minutos, de los que parecieron eternos para los hermanos, Fault volvio por el mismo portal con el que se fue, con algunos vestuarios en sus manos y con un bolso grande sobre sus hombros

\- ¡D-Daaaah! -Balbuseo bastante contento el infante al ver que Fault habia vuelto.

-¿Eh? ¿Que es todo eso, padre?- Null miro desconsertado las cosas que tenia Fault con el. 

\- Toma esto null... vistete a ti y a tu hermano - El esqueleto negro tratando de reprimir el escalofrío que aun sentia al ser llamado 'padre', ya que en su vida (si lo que tuvo se llamaba vivir), nunca habia sido nombrado asi y el sabia que le costaría acostumbrarse, pero lo intentaría si podia ayudar a estos niños.

-¿Donde conseguiste esto?- Cuestiono el muchacho cambiando el vestuario sucio de su pequeño hermano a un vestido color naranja con patronesde rayas, no tenia mangas y en su cintura llevaba un bellos listón con una flor. 

\- Lo robe... -Dijo sin mas el mayor, sin miedo a decirle la verdad o con alguna pizca de arrepentimiento. El lo habia hecho muchas veces en el pasado no veia la necesidad de ocultarselo a Null.

Null miro de forma impactante la declaracion de su nuevo tutor, bastante imprecionado, pero luego, pensandolo bien lo vio razonable... no tenia dinero ninguno de los dos y su pequeño hermano necesitaba comida y ropa limpia, no pudo negar que las acciones de Fault estaban mal... pero dadas sus circunstancias... Null suspiro para si mismo. Deberia enseñarle a su tutor que no debe hacer eso aqui... lo ultimo que queria era meterse con la policia. Pero luego de sacar sus pensamientos fuera, miro a su hermano, notando lo bello que le quedaba el vestido al pequeño, aunque sabia que la gente lo llegaría a confundir con una niña, a el no le importaba, lo contrario mientras a su hermano le quedará bien y le gustara el estaria encantado aunque fuera robados estos vestidos.

\- No pense que fuera tan sincero j-jejeje... - Sonrie a su nuevo padre, al menos era sincero, no como su otro tutor. 

\- ¡Jejejejeje~! Guuuu~ - Babeo contento Void al notar su nueva ropa, enseguida distrallendose a la flor que estaba en el moño con muchisima curiosidad.

\- No veo porque no deberia serlo... -Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia.

\- J-Jejejeje para mi vale mucho... nuestro anterior tutor nunca fue sincero... -Suspira un poco de forma pesada al pensar en el.- Muchas gracias por ser sincero.

Fault miro con una suave sonrisa al chico para luego tomar al bebe en sus brazos.- Solo vistete... luego iremos a buscar un lugar donde dormir...

Null asintió de forma animada ante lo dicho por el mayor, para a continuación, dirigirse detrás de unas cajas llenas de basuras que habia en el callejon, comenzando a cambiarse su ropa sucia por la ropa nueva, que por suerte, le queda excelente. El muchacho miro felizmente su nuevo vestuario, tenia una un camisa color celeste apagado, sobre esta tenia un sueter de azul grisáceo, unos pantalones vaqueros color gris, y el sus pies llevaba unas zapatillasde color azules.

Fault mientras se encontraba entretenido con el pequeño bebe, el cual no para de sonreir y jugar con la bufanda llamativa que tenia su nuevo padre.

\- ¡Estoy listo! -Dijo Null saliendo ya vestido y acercandose al Fault.

\- Perfecto... vamos - Son una suave sonrisa, salieron de aquel callejon oscuro.

♤♡◇♧Mientras tanto en otro multiverso. ♤♡◇♧

Desde el anuncio de la "Muerte" del Destructor de universos, los sans gozaban de una alegría y festejaban al saber que una de las mayores amenazas que azotaba la mas del multiverso ya no se encontraba entre ellos

\- ¡Ink! ¿Estas realmente seguro de que Error esta muerto?- Pregunto el Sans original a el creador bastante imprecionado desde que escucho la noticia y vino con rapides a verificarla.

\- ¡Hola Sans~! -Saludo el pintor bastante alegre, el cual estaba acompañado por Dream que igualmente saludo al Sans Original.- Y... asi es, Error esta muerto.

\- Puedo sentir que mucha gente esta contenta por la noticia~ -Sonrio com felicidad Dream al sentir a la gente mas feliz, aunque algo dentro suyo le incomodo bastante, pero trato de ignorarlo.

\- No puedo crees que lo hayas logrado... Pense que Error era inmortal...- Sans puso sus manos en su chaqueta bastante pensativo.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Solo necesite un plan elaborado con muchos sans! -Sonrio de forma animada.

-Bueno... eso es genial... pero me preocupa- Sans fue interrumpido por un un grito lleno de ira.

-¡¡INK!! -Grito con furia Nightmare, saliendo por un portal que se abrio por los aires y callendo de pie en medio de la reunion/fiesta de los aliados de ink.

Juntó a el aterrizaron, Dust, Horror, killer, Cross y para sorpresa de ink, Dream y PapyrusSwap... Blueberry, todos ellos con miradas de rabia.

-¡Hermano! ¿qué haces aqui-? -Comenzo Honey (PapsSwap), para antes de poder terminar ser interrumpido por Blue.

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME HERMANO!!- grito enojado a lo que hace unas horas fue su hermano, pero ahora solo veia a un sucio asesino.- Tu ya no eres mi hermano, sucio asesino. -Escupio con rabia, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Mientras que Nightmare pudo sentir los sentimientos negativos del esqueleto joven, nunca penso que Blueberry pudiera sentir esos sentimientos de tanto odio, pero eso lo hizo sonrie en el interior, la ira de Blueberry lo volvio mas fuerte. Su mirada dejo al los ex-hermanos para caen en el suyo propio que estaba junto con ink, lo que le hizo molestar mas.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Que haces aqui? -Grito Dream sacando su arco preparado para atacar a Nightmare.

\- ¿Oh~? ¿Que, que hago aqui~? -Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en la boca de Rey de las pesadillas.- ¡Venimos a Matar al Bastardo del vomito de tinta por suspira!

-¿¡Que!?- Grito Dream impactado, su hermano nunca antes habia venido a matar a Ink.

-¡Nightmare! ¿A quede debe este ataque? -Pregunto ink bastante serio.

\- ¿A que se debe...? JAJAJAJAJAJA~ - La masa que rodeaba a Nightmare empezo a moverse de forma errática, llevando su mano a la mitad de su cara y mirando al cielo.- ¿Porque no se lo dicen mis sirvientes~? -  
Canturreo el Rey a sus súbditos mirando con locura a los "Buenos".

\- ¡MATARON A NUESTRO AMIGO!- Grito Blueberry sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente por el tono de su voz, tomando las primeras palabras.

-¡MATARON A LA PERSONA QUE ME AYUDO A VOLVER A SENTIR!- Killer apretó su cuchillo, fulminando a un sans en específico de la multitud... un monstruo que penso que penso que era su amigo alguna vez... ColorSans.

\- ¡MATARON A LA PERSONA QUE NOS CUIDO! - Gritaron a la vez Cross y CChara, llenos de odio mirando a ink y dream, sujetando su enorme espada listo para matar en nombre de Error.

-¡A LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE NO ME TUVO MIEDO Y ME AYUDO!- Horror sonrio de una forma psicópata listo para comerse hasta el polvo de estos verdaderos monstruos.

\- A la persona que me ayudo a recuperar un poco mi cordura...-Dijo Dust en una voz firme y seria, pero a la vez con una sonrisa loca en su rostro, listo para subir su LOVE.

-¡HAN MATADO A NUESTRO ERROR! ¡Y AHORA PAGARAN, EN ESPECIAL TU INK!- Rugio lleno de enojo y tristeza Nightmare, dando la seña para que sus subditos atacaran.

\- ¡ALTO! - Grito una voz, que hizo girar todas las cabezas a esta. 

Era GenoSans, el cual habia atravesado un portal aparecido en la escena acompañado por su hermano Fresh detras de el.

-¡Geno! -Sans miro imprecionado a Geno, hace mucho tiempo que no sabia nada del esqueleto genocida.

\- ¡Nightmare para esto! - Grito Geno, mirando con severidad al Rey de las pesadillas y ignorando a Sans.

-¿¡Que pare!? ¡Geno, estos bastardos mataron a Error! ¿¡Acaso estas de su lado!? -Miro enojado y algo sorprendido Nightmare a el hermano de Error.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy tan enojado como usted... pero...-Dijo algo mas calmado Geno mirando con desepcion y dolor a la Muerte, el cual estaba en la multitud de sans de lado de ink, para luego mirar a Nightmare.- Yo...

\- Lo que trate de decir mi Cool bro...-Tomo palabra por primera vez Fresh, pasándose al lado de Geno poniéndole la mano en el hombro a este y mirando con seriedad a todos.- ¿Es esto lo que Bro Error hubiera querido? Tampoco estoy feliz feliz con la no cool noticia... y tambien quisiera matar a Ink. -Fulmino con la mirada al pintor, el cual se estremeció ante eso.

-¿¡Que importa que hubiera querido Error, no entienden?! ¡Todos vamos a morir de todos morir de todos modos!- Grito Blueberry, derramando unas lagrimas.- Por lo menos queremos vengarnos...

\- Blueberry tiene razon... por culpa de ink todos moriremos...-Dijo serio Dust.

-¿Que? ¿Todos moriremos? -Dream algo desconsertado miro a su amigo Ink.- Ink... ¿Sabes algo de esto?

\- ¡N-No lo juro- Trato de hablar ink, antes de ser callado por Nightmare.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no sabe! Es un imbesil despues de todo! ¡Nunca escucho a Error cuando trato en vano de convencerle!

-¿A que te refieres?- Sans miro a la banda de "malos", empezando a pensar que algo malo iba a pasar... 

\- Ink, mato a mi bro Error... sin el... el multiverso morira...-Dijo Fresh acomodandose sus gafas.

-¿Que? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Error destruía y asesinaba a inocentes! -Ink empezaba a alterarse, no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿¡Alguna vez pensaste que Error no tenia otra opcion?! -Grito enojada CChara tomando el cuerpo de Cross.

-¿Que no tenia opcion...?- Hablo Dream, empezando a pensar que el mal presentimiento que tenia se estaba haciendo realidad.

-...Error era el encargado de evitar que Ink destruyera el Multiverso... pero ahora sin el... las Au's estan inestables... empezaran a colisionar al no haber espacio... y al final todos moriremos...- Explico Geno con tristeza.

\- Por tu estupidez e ignorancia nos has condenado a todo, ink...- Dijo de forma fria Nightmare mirando con ira al Creador.

\- ¿Q-Que...? -Ink apenas podia pronunciar una palabra bien, sin poder creer lo que le estaban diciendo... era imposible... 

¿Verdad...?

\- Recoges lo que siembras Creador~ - Una figura femenina miraba con una sonrie aterradora.- El karma viene a cobrar su deuda~.


	6. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo hogar y una nueva amiga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra se declara y Fault hace a una amiga.

-¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!- Grito furioso Fate golpeando la mesa de reuniones donde los demas dioses junto con el se reunían. -¿¡Donde esta el destructor!?- Miro de forma acusatoria a todos los dioses menores delante tuyo.

-A mi no me veas~- Dijo de forma divertida Karma.

-Ni a mi... ni me interesa ese Destructor...- Susurro en voz aburrida y monótona Void.

-Me pregunto como terminara esto... pero yo tampoco se nada~.- Se encogió de hombros Suerte.

-¡No puede haber desaparecido de la nada! Uno de ustedes esta mintiendo...- Gruño el dios apretando sus dientes empezando a perder la paciencia.- ¿¡Y se puede saber donde esta Destiny!?.

\- ¿Me llamabas mi QUERIDO hermano~?- Escupio con odio lo de "querido", Destiny apareciendo en el lugar para sentarse al lado de Karma.- ¿A que se debe tus gritos?.

\- Tu.... ¡seguro tu sabes donde esta el Destructor!- Miro de forma directa a su hermana, notando lo tranquila que estaba.

-¿Yo~? ¿Que te hace pensar eso Hermano~? -Una sonrisa adorno los labios de de la Diosa, lo cual le causo un escalofríos a los dioses menores los cuales se miraron entre ellos, esto no podia ser bueno.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Destiny... Tu siempre has protegido y ahora que desapareció actuas como si no pasara nada... - Entrecerrando sus ojos bajo sus gafas y miro con dureza a su hermana.

\- Y si se algo...¿Que harias~?- Con una sonrisa burlona apoya sus codos en la mesa para luego poner sobre sus manos su barbilla.

\- Destiny... ¿no estaras pensando en...?- Una sonrisa retorcida aparecio en los labios de Karma.

-¿Acaso quieren una guerra? -Fate miro con sorpresa y con odio la accion de Destiny.- ¿Porque...? 

-¿¡TIENES EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME EL PORQUE!?- Se levanta de golpe sacando todo su odio interno, sin miedo ya a las represarias que pudieras pasar, dando un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa causando que esta se agrietara.- ¿¡QUIERES SABER EL PORQUE, MALDITO BASTARDO!?

\- Destiny creo que debes calmart- Trato de hablar Void, pero enseguida fue callado por esta.

\- Cierra la boca Void.- Su voz llena de estatica y grabe, silencio de raiz a cualquiera que intentara calmarla o callarla. Ningun dios menor era tonto, ellos no se meterían en una pelea entre Destiny y Fate directamente, era algo que habian aprendido hace muchisimo tiempo, solo podrian quedarse callados y mirar a los dos dioses superiores.

\- Destiny... no quieras hacer algo que te arrepientas luego... ENTREGAME al Destructor...- Trato de mantener la calma con dificultad. 

-¡¿Para que!? ¿¡Para que tu ignorante hijo y sus seguidores ciegos le sigan haciendo daño!? ¡No lo creo!- Los ojos de Destiny brillaron llenos de ira.- Nunca mas le pondrás un dedo encima a mi dulce Hijo... ¡nunca logrará llegar a el! Y tu AMADO Hijo sufrira por su ignorancia, y creeme que disfrutaré verlo sufrir como tu difrutabas el ver sufrir a mi Error.

\- Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Destiny... ¡Me asegurare de ello!- Los ojos rojos de Fate brillaron con la misma intensidad que los de Destiny. Para luego dandose la vuelta, abriendo un portal y atravesarlo dejando a todos los dioses en silencio ante la amenaza que de Fate, no era algo que uno que tuviera que tomar a la ligera, pero Destiny habia tomado su desicion, si tenia que derramar sangre que asi sea. 

-Destiny... espero que separas lo que haces...-Susurro Void bastante molesto, levantándose para luego irse tras Fate y una vez que este paso por el portal este se cerro.

\- Esto se puso muy interesante~ ♡ - Con una sonrisa en sus labios Karma se empezo a amacarse sobre su silla.

\- ¿Que planeas Destiny...? ¿Enserio tienes pensado una pelea con Fate...? la suerte no se esta inclinando de tu lado sin tu campeón...- Suerte miro a la pequeña Diosa.

\- Si... no permitiré que se siga saliendo con la suya... buscare otro campeon si en necesario... pero no dejare que el encuentre a mi hijo y lo rompa mas. - Su rosto serio y sombrio se relajo para luego miro a ambos dioses.- Se que Void no estara de mi lado... ¿Ustedes que haran...?

\- Yo te apoyo, Destiny Hermosura~ ¡De todos modos me cae mal el idiota de Fate~!- Se para en la silla Karma, mirando a la Diosa suprema delante suya con una sonrisa retorcida, haciendo una reverencia.- Diganme cuando me necesiten~ por ahora... necesitó y darle su karma acumulado al hijo preferido de Fate~ ¡Hasta otra! - Con un chasquido de dedos desapareció de la escena.

-¿Y tu, Suerte...? - Destiny miro al dios menor.

\- A pesar de que siento que la balanza de la Suerte no esta de tu lado... te apoyare Destiny, el balance del multiverso a estado inestable siempre por culpa del favoritismo de Fate a el creador... es hora de que aprenda. 

\- Muchas gracias Suerte...- Destiny puso sus manos en sus pecho y suspirando suavemente.- Espero que estes bien mi amado niño...

\----------------------♤♡◇♧--------------------  
\- De vuelta con nuestro esqueleto glicheado favorito~-

Resulto que el puñado de Oro que tenia Fault valía mucho dinero, mucho mas de lo que penso que valdria. Penso que tal vez solo le alcanzaría para una habitacion de un hotel para un par de meses, pero el dueño de la tienda de joyería le dio suficiente dinero como para poder alquilar un departamento y vivir un año, eso fue bueno, ya que le daria tiempo para que pudiera conseguir un empleó.

Despues de conseguir una habitación en un hotel barato, asustando a las personas detras del mostrador ante su apariencia amenazante (no sin antes que Null le dijera que debia limpiarse la sangre y el polvo antes de entrar a cualquier edificio o asustaria a las personas.), dejo a Null y Void pedir algo de comer por servicio a la habitacion, para luego de tener el estomago lleno, irse a dormir por el cansancio. Fault aprovecho que no necesitaba dormir y empezo a buscar un lugar donde vivir por el periódico, encontrando un vecindario decente, luego verifico por los codigos que no le faltara nada de los requisitos, no queria arriesgar a que la gente sospechara algo por algun hueco que quedara, pero aprovecho tambien para ver si el lugar era seguro, ya que segun los codigos el anterior dueño habia sido asesinado a sangre fria, por supuesto, el habia hecho cosas peores, vio cosas peores y vivio cosas peores, ¡demonios! Incluso Horror trato de comerlo vivo la primera vez que lo conoció... Vivir en un lugar donde habian matado al anterior propietario no le preocupaba en lo mas minimo, si alguien resultaba una amenaza para sus hijos y el, se encargaría de solucionarlo.

El departamento tenia una pequeña sala unida a la cocina, un baño, y dos dormitorios, Fault habia decidido que usaria el suyo como taller de costura y para guardar sus cosas, de todos modos el no necesitaba dormir, por lo tanto no necesitaría una cama. Y en la habitacion de los niños podría una cuna y una cama, supuso que tambien deberia comprar juguetes para Void y preguntarle a Null que le gustaria para su cuarto. Fault entonces penso que podria vender sus muñecas en línea, recordo a que a las Charas les encantaban sus muñecas, tal vez a los humanos y monstruos de aqui igual. 

El esqueleto asintió para el mismo, eso funcionaría hasta que consiguiera una casa mas grande para su nueva familia y sus hijos pudieran vivir mas comodos.

-2 días despues.

-¿...Enserio esta es nuestra casa...? - Null y Void miraron impresionados su nuevo hogar, sin poder evitar mirar para todos lados admirando cada detalle del lugar, no era el departamento mas elegante y caro pero a ellos les encanto.

\- Asi es... ¿porque no van a dar una vuelta?- Dijo Fault con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al verlos sorprendidos, no era mucho pero los niños parecia gustarle.

-¿Vamos hermanito? - Null le sonrio a su hermano pequeño el cual estaba en sus brazos.- ¡Nyeh! -Grito en respuesta el pequeño esqueleto emocionado.

Fault lanzando un suspiro suavemente con una pequeña risa al final al ver a sus hijos recorrer el departamento de pies a cabeza. 

Ese mismo dia un poco mas tarde, la pequeña familia se dirigió a un centro comercial no muy lejano de su hogar para comprar algunos muebles y algunas cosas necesarias como comida y juguetes.  
Fault agradeció que fuera temprano y el lugar no tuviera mucha gente, no queria que alguien del lugar lo tocase y activará su hafefobia, no queria causar a sus hijos problemas si dañara a alguien por accidente y por ahora no queria lidiar con multitudes, tal vez mas adelante pero por ahora el penso que seria lo mejor que no, con sus hijos solo tenia la confianza para que le tocaran. Tomando un carrito el cual tenia un asiento para bebes, poniendo a Void en este, verificando que sea seguro para el pequeño al 100%, la familia se dispuso a recorrer el centro comercial, ganándose la mirada de las pocas personas del lugar por la apariencia demacrada y aterradora del mayor. Luego de esquivar varias preguntas de "¿Estas bien?, ¿necesitas que llamemos a emergencia?" De parte de los adultos y de " ¿Porque estas herido?, ¡mira mami/papi!", de parte de algunos pequeños que acompañaban a sus padres, entraron a una tienda donde vendían muebles y Fault les dijo a sus hijos que eligieran lo que mas le gustaba para poner en su nuevo hogar. Null eligio una cama para una persona con un leon tallado en el respaldar de la cama, mientras que luego eligio junto con su hermano una cuna de madera bastante sencilla con unos cuantos detalles de flores y aves, bastante adorable a la opinion de su padre.

Cuando Fault quiso pagar los muebles los empleados por alguna razon no le quisieron aceptar el dinero, le parecio raro ya que podia pagar sin ningun problema, pero las cosas fueron a peores cuando algunos empleados trataron de alejar a sus hijos de el, si no fuera por su hijo mayor que logró calmarlo, seguramente habría asesinado a sangre fria a alguien hoy. Al parecer los empleados pensaron que Fault era algun tipo de secuestrador por su ropa rota y sucia, pero luego de que vino el jefe de la tienda y verificaran los papeles en linea que Fault era el nuevo padre adoptivo de los niños y que estos no estaban en ningún riesgo, los empleados se disculparon apenados con la familia y el jefe del lugar dijo que haria el envío gratis a su departamento.

Fault acepto las disculpas para no arruinar el dia en el centro comercial con sus hijos, luego de salir de esa tienda fueron a comprar algunos juguetes y ropas para Void. Por suerte el suceso de la tienda anterior corrio rapido sobre otros empleados de otras tiendas, los cuales no lo molestaron sabiendo que era el padre de los niños, Fault no pudo evitar gruñir molesto ¡Ni siquiera los monstruos de donde habian pensado asi cuando secuestró a Blueberry en sus tiempos de locura!, por lo menos tuvieron el resto de sus comprar tranquilos, Null y Fault compraron algo de ropas y luego algunas cosas para ellos aparte como, unos libros (para Null) y materiales de costura y tejido (para Fault).

La familia luego de realizar sus compras basicas volvio a su hogas justo a tiempo para ver llegar los camiones con los nuevos muebles, luego de convenser a los enviadores que podrias llevar todo el mismo Fault y que se fueran, el esqueleto negro viendo que nadie los viera metio todos los muebles y compras dentro de su departamento con uno de sus portales.

Null dijo que se encargo de armar la cuna de su hermanito, mientras que Fault se encargaria de la cama de este, antes de que pudieran a empezar a trabajar se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta, desconcertando a los dos mayores.

-Ire yo... quedate con Void ¿okey? -Miro Fault a su hijo mayor.

\- ¡Entendido! -asintio el adolecente para ir con su hermano a jugar en el sillon nuevo.

El esqueleto de huesos oscuros no pudo evitar reir, se alegro de que Null fuera tan obediente, Fault no creyó haber podido manejar la situacion bien si este hubiera sido un niño pequeño como Void tambien, lanzando un suspiró, se dirigio a la puerta, podria simplemente ignorar a la persona o monstruo que tocaba pero sabia que le daria un mal ejemplo a sus hijos asi que no tuvo opción... y entonces abrio.

-

Cuando Ginebra se entero que iba a tener nuevo vecino despues que el anterior fuera asecinado por su propia esposa, aparentemente la estaba engañando y tenia como 5 esposas que nadie conocia, ¡ella estaba emocionada! No muchas veces se mudaba gente nueva a su vecindario por la mala fama que tenia, se habia mudado aqui cuando recien empezo su carrera de profesora y aunque antes era uno de los mejores vecindarios, pero como todo, con el pasar de los años las cosas cambiaron pero ella nunca dejo este lugar era su hogas. Cuando escucho los susurros de las vecinas que el nuevo inquilino de la casa del asesinato era un monstruo con aspecto aterrador y amenazante junto a a dos niños adorables, ella estaba mas que emocionada. No muchos monstruos venian aqui por la fama de haber gente que odiaba a los monstruos, el lugar se habia ganado esa fama desde que un grupo de racistas habian lanzado piedras a un grupo de niños monstruos que jugaban en el parque cercano, asi que decido preparar su especialidad, Galletitas de Miel ¡seria una buena forma de empezar a una amistad con su nuevos vecinos!, luego de guardar su galletas en un pequeño bowl se dirigio al hogar de sus vecinos con una sonrisa, tratando de no llevarse por lo que decian sus vecinas, ella habia aprendido con sus años a nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada. 

Cuando Ginebra llego a la casa de sus nuevos vecinos se quedo un rato escuchando bastante ruido por adentro del departamento "Deben de estar decenpacando", penso ella, para luego tocar la puerta. Ella nunca se imagino que los chismes de sus vecinas parecieran ser ciertos a simple vista, el montruo frente de ella parecia haber pasado por el mismo infierno o pertenecer a la mafia mas cruel del mundo, sus huesos se enconttaban llenos de cicatrices, heridas que parecian ser recientes y una abertura en un costado de su craneo que parecia haber recibido un con hacha o con cualquier arma de filo sobre su cabeza, Ginebra no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por aquel monstruos, su rostro mostraba un gran dolor y sufrimiento que desperto en ella un sentimiento maternal de querer protegerlo, que si hubiera tenido hijos seguramente hubiera sentido eso por ellos.

-

\- ¡H-Hola! Mi nombre es Ginebra Skáfos... soy su vecina del lado j-jejeje Bienvenidos a nuestro vecindario~ -Sonrio algo nerviosa la mujer mayor, al sentir como los ojos del esqueleto alto parecian mirar a su alma y poder ver todos los pecados que hizo en su vida y los que alguna vez penso en cometer.

\- Em... Hola, Soy Fault Miser un placer...- El ex-Drestructor miro a la mujer mayor adelante de ella de forma fija, tenia que asegurarse que no era una amenaza para sus hijos o para el.

\- j-je... si...-sonrio algo nerviosa Ginebra mirando al monstruo alto delante de ella, para luego extender el bowl delante de ella un poco.- ¡Hice estas galletas como regalo de bienvenida para ustedes! Son mi especialidad~ galletas de Miel jeje -Sonrio un poco tratando de aliviar la tencion extraña que habia entre ellos.

-¿Eh...? ¿Galletas? -Fault tomo el bowl de plástico entre sus manos tomando las galletas, para despues agarrar una con sus manos y comerla.- ...Son deliciosas...- dijo sorprendido el monstruo mayor, nunca antes hania probado algo tan delicioso ¡hasta sabia casi tan bien como el chocolate!.

\- jojo~ Me halagas jovencito~ -Ginebra no pudo evitar sonrir ante la declaración y exprecion de Fault.

\- Muchas gracias... ¡Niños! - El esqueleto negro giro la cabeza para dentro de la casa mas tranquilo, parecia que la mujer era inofensiva.

\- ¡Vamos!- Ginebra pudo escuchar una voz joven que provenía del departamento.

La mujer mayor no pudo evitar casi morir de ternura al ver a un adolecente venir con un bebe en brazos, ambos eran muy lindos y adorables segun ella, para luego ponerse al lado del mayor.

\- Niños... Ella es Ginebra nuestra vecina, nos trajo galletas. - Fault le sonrio a sus hijos para luego tomar otra galleta y comerla, el no bromeaba que sabian muy bien.

\- Un placer Señora Ginebra, Soy Null Miser y el es mi hermano pequeño Void Miser~ -Sonrio de forma educada el adolecente saludando a la mujer mayor delante suyo.

\- ¡Por favor dime abuela G~! -Ginebra le sonrio a los pequeños contenta, al ver a que los niños parecían comodos con su padre.

\- O-Oh claro. -asintio Null ante la peticion de la anciana.

\- ¡Nyeeeeh! -Void babeo un poco al ver las galletas y extendió sus manos a su padre.

\- Jejeje~ Creo que Void quiere una galleta papa~ -Rio en voz baja Null al ver las acciones de su hermanito.

Ginebra vio como el pequeño era tomado de los brazos de su hermano a los de su padre, el cual dejo que tomara una galleta luego de tenerlo con un brazo y con el otro el bowl, lo cual le parecio muy adorable cuando el pequeño esqueleto salvaba la galleta. Ella supo enseguida que debia ayudar a esta familia, parecian necesitarlo y Ginebra estaria dispuesta a hacerlo encantada.

\- Em... ¿Quiere pasar...? -Ofrecio Fault a la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para que esta pasara, ya que le parecia mas comodo que hablaran dentro.

-¡oh claro! -Aplaudio contenta la anciana pasando al hogar de sus nuevos vecinos. 

Null tomo el bowl de la mano de su padre, sin poder evitar llevarse una galleta a la boca al ver lo deliciosas que se veian, paso luego de Ginebra dejándole la mano libre a su padre para que cerrar la puerta y asi lo hizo el esqueleto negro.

\- 3 semana despues. 

Fault habia descubierto que Ginebra era una exelente persona con la que pasar el tiempo, no solo ella venia todos los dias para ver como estaban el y los niños, si no que habia ayudado a el padre primerizo al hacerle las comidas a sus hijos, ya que esta le habia dicho que nada era mejor que la comida casera hecha con amor. Los niños adoraban a la mujer mayor con locura, siempre cuando ella venia Null y Void iban a resivirla sin falta, Ginebra les contó muchas historias locas sobre sus tiempos de juventud y como con su marido fallecido habian viajado a muchos lugares, encantando a los jóvenes y en especial a Null el cual siempre le rogaba que contará otra; y sin tener corazon para negarlo esta aceptaba encantada.

Mientras que Fault descubrió que Ginebra era una maestra retirada de Costura y Tejido y ambos entablaron conversaciones largas sobre que tipo de lana o de costura era mejor usar, tanto como el ex-Drestructor y la ex-Maestra se enseñaron mutuamente cosas nuevas que ninguno sabia, lo cual a Fault le encanto, veia en Ginebra una maestra estricta pero a la vez amable que no temía en explicar las cosas varias veces para que sus alumnos aprendieran y para Ginebra, Fault era un monstruo amable el cual tristemente habia pasado cosas horribles, aunque ella no sabia las causas de sus heridas, ya que Fault solia esquivar el tema cuando lo tocaba, ella podia ver que la causas de esas heridas no eran por ser un ex-soldado, pero ella respeto la decision del montruo mayor mientras ella no viera ninguna nueva herida en su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo prometes a Fault y este acepto solo para no poner triste a su nueva amiga. 

\- Fault Cariño... dime ¿has pensado a que escuela mandaras a Null?- Dijo la anciana mientras sostenía a Void sentado en sus piernas y este masticaba un juguete para bebes.

-¿Ehm... escuela? -Dijo Fault algo desconsertado a la mujer, la cual tambien se gano la mirada de Null el cual se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros.

-¡Fault Miser! -Dijo de forma de regaño la mujer, provocando que Fault se encoja un poco al ser regañado.- ¡Dentro de 2 dias comienzan las escuelas! Y Null tiene 15 años debe ir a la secundaria... ¿no Null? -Miro al adolecente.

\- ¡Oh cierto! Me habia olvido de eso... ¡La abuela tiene razon papa! -Asiente el joven.

\- Hmmm... y todavia no tienes trabajo ¿no? ¡Tengo una idea, tengo aun conocidos en la escuela donde enseñaba! Puedo acelerar los papeles para que Null estudie ahi~ ademas no es muy lejos de aqui... Y tengo entendido que aun no tienen reemplazo para las clases de costura~ ¿Que dices Fault?

\- ¡Suena genial! Di que si padre por favooor~ -Dijo suplicando el hijo mayor a su padre, a el le habia encantado ir a la escuela ya que en ese momento habia podido escapar de su abusivo padre, por eso se habia metido en la lectura ya que le habia ayudado a escapar de todos sis problemas ¡y ahora tenia la oportunidad de volver!, era simplemente genial para el que le encantaba aprender. 

\- Pero... ¿y Void? Aun es muy pequeño...- Trato de escusarse Fault al empezar a sentirse acorralado por la determinación y insistencia de Ginebra y Null.

\- ¡Tonterias! Yo cuidaré al pequeño hasta que vuelvan, nos divertiremos~ ¿verdad Void~?- Dijo la anciana mirando al bebe, haciendole algunas cosquillas.

\- ¡Guaaa~! Jejejeje~ -Rio Void de forma animada aplaudiendo.

\- ...agh ...esta bien ...- Suspiro rindiendose al ver que no valia de nada oponerse el esqueleto. 

\- ¡gaaaa! Nyehehehe~ -Festejo levantando los brazos el bebe por diversión.

\- ¡Perfecto! -Ginebra le lanzo una sonrisa a Fault para luego pasarle el bebe a su padre y sacar su celular.

\- Aun no se si es buena idea... - Sostuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos mientras que este empezo a babear su bufanda como de costumbre.

\- No seas tan negativo Fault~ ¡Tienes potencial de enseñanza! -Sonrio de forma animada la mujer, para luego marcar en su celular un número.- ¿Hola?.... Hola Muffed cariño~ ¡Soy Ginebra! .... jejeje Estoy perfecta como siempre amiga mia~... Todavia no tienen reemplazo para mi clase ¿verdad?... ¡exelente! Porque tengo a alguien perfecto para ocupar mi lugar~.

Fault miro a la mujer la cual se quedo hablando con el monstruo al otro lado del telefono, sin poder evitar lanzar otro suspiro.

\- Estoy seguro que lo harás bien padre ~ no te estreses jejeje~- Null le sonrio a su tutor, notando lo estresado que estaba el mayor.

\- Eso espero... no quiero arruinarlo y traumatizar a los niños... ¿tu estas bien...?- El esqueleto mayor miro a su hijo mayor.

\- Estare bien ¡no te preocupes! No es la primera vez que voy a la escuela... asi que si tienes alguna dudas puedes preguntarme...- Null miro a su padre con una sonrisa grande.

\- Je... Gracias niño~ - Fault acaricio el craneo de su hijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias Muffed~ Estara ahi sin falta~! -Sonrio la vieja Ginebra para acto seguido cortar su celular y mirar a la familia de esqueletos.- Mi vieja amiga de la escuela dice que te dara encantada el puesto, ella dijo que convensera al director~ y Null empezara las clases el mismo dia que tu empieces a trabajar Fault~- Dijo contenta.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Escuchaste eso Void~? Volvere a la escuela~ -Dijo el hermano mayor a su hermanito haciendole cosquillas.

\- ¡Gaaadaaa~! Nyehehehe~ ♡- El pequeño bebe rio contento al ver a su hermano feliz.

\- Espero que esto no salga mal... -Susurro Fault para el mismo.

Ahora... ¿Como reaccionará la escuela a los nuevos esqueletos que vendrán? Lo sabremos poximamente~.


	7. Capítulo 6: Primer dia de Clases.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fault y Null tienen un primer dia de clases bastante loco.

Fault no estaba creyendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer, penso que tal vez el no era el unico loco de este multiverso, esto era una mala idea... una muy mala idea... El, el dios de la destrucción, asesino de tanto humanos como monstruos ¡El no podria enseñar en una escuela llena de niños!... ¡Esto era ridículo! Simplemente surrealista y ridiculo pero sabia que no habia escapatoria, no queria decepcionar a Ginebra y a su hijo Null que parecia estar muy emocionado con la idea de que su padre enseñara en la misma escuela que iría. Pero Fault no sabia que iba a hacer ¿Como siquiera iba a controlarse si alguna de las personas de ese lugar activaran su hafefobia? Con las únicas personas que se habia dejado tocar era con sus hijos y Ginebra desde que llegó... Ademas... ¿como iba a lidear con los cúmulos de gente? El aun se sentia demaciado incomodo para incluso enfrentarse a tal cantidad de personas... ni siquiera pudo cuando habia ido al centro comercial hace unos días con sus hijos y se alegro que hubo pocas personas cuando fue... y ahora tenia que lidear con toda una escuela, en un salon aun mas pequeño lleno de niños, Fault no se perdonaría si le llegaba a hacer daño a los jovenes.

Estos pensamientos invadieron la cabeza del esqueleto toda la noche, incluso después de que Ginebra se hubiera retirado a su casa, prometiendo que traeria algunas cosas que ayudarian a Null y a Fault; y haber acostado a los niños, incluso habia tratado de tejer algo para distraerse pero solo lo empeoró al no salirle nada por estar distraído, pasando toda la noche tejiendo y destejiendo todo lo que hacia, solo pudiendo hacer una mochila para que Null llevara sus cosas.

POV FAULT.

Pasando toda mi noche en mis pensamientos, a la mañana siguiente me prepare para ir con Null a nuestros primeros dias de "profesor" y el primer dia de clases, Ginebra habia venido temprano muy emocionada y incluso habia traido los materiales para Null y algunos libros de costura para el como habia prometido. Luego de vestirse apropiadamente con ayuda de su amiga, ahora vestia con un sueter de color amarillo, unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos de vestir, su chaqueta vieja (Que aunque no parecia apropiado con su ropa el decidio llevarla igual, habia pasado muchas cosas con ella y le ayudaba a sentirse seguro), y su bufanda roja. _Ahora vamos a ver si piensan que soy un secuestrador._ -Pense para mi mismo de forma orgullosa, dandome un pequeño vistazo al espejo.

-Preparado?- Escuche decir a Ginebra la cual se asomaba por la puerta de mi taller con una gran sonrisa.

_¿No le dolera la cara de tanto sonreir?.-_ Una gotita de sudor cayo por mi frente mirando a mi amiga, para luego suspirar, esta mujer le recordaba mucho a Blueberry con su gran entusiasmo.

-Aun no se si es una buena idea...- Solte al aire sin animos.

-¡Tonterias! Lo haras bien cariño~ -Rio suavemente la anciana acercandose a mi.- Piensa en los niños de ese lugar como si fueran tus hijos, lo hara mas facil creeme jejeje~- Me dio unos suaves golpesitos en mi hombro.

-Hmmm.. supongo que tienes razon... trataré de pensar asi, je...- Le sonrie a Ginebra un poco, apreciaba que intentara animarme.

Luego de estar seguros de que estábamos listos tanto Null como yo nos despedimos de Ginebra y de Void los cuales se despidieron de forma animada. El lugar donde íbamos, Null y yo estaba a unos treinta minutos de caminata y a unos segundos de teletransportación, que obviamente tomamos la segunda opcion, mientras que nadie los viera no veia el problema en usarlo (aunque Null se mareo bastante para su desgracia a no estar acostumbrado), llegamos a una escuela grande y bella a simple vista, pero su belleza no pudo evitar tener la necesidadde sacar sus Gaster Blaster y volar el lugar solo para tener la escusa de no ir a trabajar, pero trate de reprimir esos sentimientos, a pesar de no tener la necesidad de destruir mas, algo dentro mio me lo pedia diariamente.

-Listo, Padre?- Escuche a Null, sacandome de mis pensamientos, causando que lo mire.

-Si... solo espero que salga bien...- Suspire de forma cansada causando la risa de mi hijo.

-¡Lo haras bien!- Me sonrio suavemente lo que causo que no pudiera evitar una sonrisa tambien.

-Tienes razon... vamos.

- _Tal vez Ginebra y Null tengan razon y todo vaya bien..._ \- Pense para mi, empezando a caminar dentro del edificio.

_Que equivocado estaba al haber pensado eso..._

**_-♤♡-Pov nadie pero con Night ( El Nightmare de este Multiverso~)◇♧-_ **

-Entonces... ¿Escucharon los nuevos rumores~?- Dijo Night de forma divertida, el lider de la banda de "matones" de la escuela SchoolTale ( _Autora: lo se, el mejor nombre de la vida~ -Sarcasmo.-_ ), a los miembros de su banda.

-Por supuesto que lo hemos escuchado... es de lo unico que hablan en la escuela.- Dijo aburrido Error a su lider, recostandose en la silla de su taburete.

-¿Como crees que será?-Pregunto Cross algo emocionado.- Escuche que no habia profesor para esa clase hace 5 años...

-¿A quien le importa?- Gruño Dust.- Me puse en esa clase para tener horas libres y ahora no las tendre...

-Creo que todos hicimos eso Dust...- Dijo Killer apoyandose en su escritorio.

-Hablen por ustedes chicos~- Rio Horror inclinandose en su asiento.- Estoy seguro de que Error esta emocionado~ Despues de todo... ¿A el le encanta tejer, no~?.

-Cierra la Boca Horror si no quieres que te la cosa...- Miro con enojo Error a su compañero y con algo de pena de que tuviera razon pero no se lo diria.

\- Pfff~ Calma Error, no hay que avergonzarse~ todos sabemos que eres una ancianita que le gusta tejer~- Se burlo Killer tratando de aguantarse la risa en vano.

-Seras Hijos de-. - Dijo molesto Error apunto de pararse a estrangular a sus "amigos".

-Basta.- Gruño molesto Night, llamando la atencion de su banda, para luego cruzar los brazos mirandolos.- ¿Tienes informacion de quien es el nuevo profesor Cross? -Miro al nombrado.

-No mucha... Pero se que fue un ex-Soldado o algo asi... eso oí decir a los maestros.- Informo Cross a su jefe de forma firme.

-¿Ex-Soldado? Eso suena mas interesante...- Sonrio interesado Dust inclinandose a Cross.

-Vaya Dusty muestra interes por algo~.- Rio killer de forma burlona.

-N O M E L L A M E S A S I.- Dijo en tono advertencia, causando un escalofrío a Killer que dejo de reirse, y para suerte de este Horror intervino tomando el hombro de Dust, ayudando a distraer la atencion de este para no golpear a su compañero.

-Tranquilo Dusty~.- Sonrio Horror causando un sonrojo leve en Dust, el cual bufo molesto y cruzo los brazos.

-¡Hermanooo~!- La banda fue interrumpida en su "amistosa"voz que se acercaba, giraron sus cabezas a esta y mostro a Dream, el hermano gemelo de Night, el cual corrio alegremente a ellos junto a sus mejores amigos, Ink y Blue por detras de el.

-Agh... ¿Ahora que quieres Dream? ¿No tienes suficiente con molestarme en casa?- Gruño el hermano gemelo mayor al mas joven.

-¡Hermano, no seas malo!-Hizo un puchero el mas joven a su hermano.

-Hola Error~ -Dijo de forma cantarina Ink, saludando a su NO oficial amigo Error.

-¡Error! -Grito Blue emocionado abrazando a su amigo Glicht.

-¡B-Blue! ¡Espacio p-personal!- Grito Error con voz glicheada y estremeciendose.

-¡O-Oh lo siento! Me olvide...- Dijo avergonzado Blueberry alejandose del abrazo de forma culpable.

-Tranquilo Blue~ yo tambien me olvido aveces~ - Trato de animarle Ink a su amigo, ganandose la mirada de un Error molesto.

\- ¿Que quieren ustedes tres?- Gruño Night al trio de amigos, bastante molesto por sus caras alegres y porque molestaban, segun él, a su grupo.

-¡O-Oh si! Escuche que te anotaste en las clases de costura y tejido como nosotros, asi que vine corriendo con Blue y Ink~ ¡No sabia que te gustaba hermano!.- Sonrio de forma brillante Dream a su hermano, el que hizo cara de asco y entrecerro los ojos ante la sonrisa alegre del menor.

-En realidad lo hicimos porque pensamos que serian horas libres... Menos Error, claro.- Suspiro suavemente Cross, bajando los hombros.

-Porque no me sorprende...- Ink miro a la banda de "matones" con una mirada de reproche.

-Espera... ¿Ustedes tambien entraron a las Clases de costura?- Dijo Dust por fin dejando de estar amenazando con la mirada al pobre de killer y mirando a Blueberry.

\- ¡Asi es! ¿No es genial Dusty-digo D-Dust?- Le sonrio de forma nerviosa y algo nerviosa a su buen AMIGO.

\- O-Oh... si... Genial...-Se aclaró la garganta algo incomodo, para luego lanzarle una mirada a Horror y Killer los cuales empezaron a susurrar entre si, uno se reía mientras que el otro parecia muy serio.

-¿No es grandioso hermano~? ¡Estaremos en la misma clase juntos!- Dijo Alegre Dream tomando el rumbo de la conversacion nuevamente.

-Agh... si si, lo que sea... solo deja de sonreir asi... me dejaras ciego...- Gruño Night mirando a otro lado fastidiado.

-O-Ow... L-Lo siento hermano...- Suspiro el mas joven al ver la actitud del mayor.

-Tranquilo Dream, no te desanimes~ - Dijo ink, dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su mejor amigo.- Sabes que Nightmare es como un gato... es arizco, pero en el fondo te quiere~.- Rio un poco ganandose la mirada asesina del "gato" Night y la risa de los que estaban al rededor.

De pronto la puerta del salon se abrio mostrando al Director Geno el cual entro con dos personas que dejaron con las bocas abiertas a todos, en especial por uno. Atras del director pasaron en primer lugar, un joven chico que parecia ser de la edad de ellos solo un poco mas alto, tenia puesto una camisa de vestir con un sueter de mangas cortas en la parte superior y por debajo unos pantalones negros claro junto a unos zapatos de vestir, a simple vista era alguien normal e incluso se parecia al profesor de educación física Sans.

Pero lo que sorprendió a los jóvenes no era el chico, si no el adulto que entro a su lado. Un esqueleto alto de huesos oscuros, los huesos que se podian ver por su vestuario se encontraban llenos de cicatrices y grietas, la mas importante en el craneo del mayor la cual hizo estremecer a varios en el salon, sus cuencas rojas dejaban caer unas marcas las cuales le hicieron recordar a Error solo que estas no eran marcas de nacimiento, estas parecian ser muy reales. Llevaba puesto un sueter de cuello de tortuga color amarillo sobre ella una chaqueta larga de color negro muy desgastada, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de vestir color marron oscuro. La vista que desprendía aquel esqueleto hizo querer llorar a varios en el salon (Blue y dream), a otros ganas de vomitar (Ink y otros), a los demas hizo sentirse impactados y en shock.

**_-♤♡Unos minutos antes con Fault y Null.◇♧-_ **

-¿Ustedes deben ser el Señor Fault y el joven Null, no?- Cuando El Director de la escuela recibió a Null y a Fault, este ultimo deseaba haber volado el lugar cuando pudo, al descubrir que el dueño del lugar era nada mas ni nada menos que la version alternativa de su hermano.

Fault no sabia que hacer, se sentia apunto de entrar en una de sus crisis de ansiedad al tener, de cierta forma, a su hermano delante de el, queria abrazarle y pedirle disculpas por haberlo abandonado sin pensar en ellos, pero no podia, Fault sabia que este Geno no era su hermano mayor y no podia simplemente llorar y abrazarlo, seria extraño para este Geno y no queria ahora dar explicaciones. Mientras que con el director no estaba mejor que el, a decir verdad, cuando su secretaria Muffed le dijo de la llamada de la ex-profesora Ginebra, y que esta habia encontrado un reemplazo, exelente, segun ella para la clase que ella habia dado, que no habia tenido profesor desde que está se fue, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, pero cuando llego el dia de conocer a su nuevo profesor, este no espero encontrar a una persona muy parecida a su hermano pequeño delante suyo, demasiado parecido, para el impacto del Director y mucho menos esperaba la apariencia demacrada y aterradora del monstruo delante suyo; y junto a este, un chico muy parecido a su profesor de Gimnasia, aunque no mucho a decir verdad, ya que el muchacho era mas alto que este y parecia tener mas energía que Sans.

-¿E-Es usted verdad...?- Dijo algo nervioso el director al no tener respuestas del esqueleto delante suyo.

-¿Papa te encuentras bien...?- Pregunto Null a su padre mirandole preocupado.

-E-Eh... Mis disculpas... si soy yo.- Dijo Fault saliendo de sus pensamientos, estos dias estaba entrando mucho en su cabeza, para el disgusto de el, volviendo a mirar a el director.

-¡O-Oh! Menos mal~ -Sonrio Geno extendiendole la mano a Fault en forma de saludo.- Soy Geno Crayonqueen, el Director de esta escuela, un placer~.

-¿Porque haces eso...?- Fault se quedo mirando la mano del Director sin entender lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que su hijo se inclino a el susurrandole.

\- Es un saludo, papa, debes darle la mano.

El Director miro impactado al esqueleto delante suyo, _¿No sabe que son los saludos?_ \- Se pregunto para el mismo en su cabeza algo preocupado por el nuevo profesor, y no ayudaba que se pareciese a su pequeño hermano.

- _Tengo que investigar mas del Señor Fault... esas heridas no son normales.._.- Penso Geno, sobresaltandose al sentir la mano fría y firme de Fault sobre la suya.

-Un placer conocerlo Director, soy Fault Miser y el es mi Hijo Null Miser.- Introdujo el nuevo profesor, mirando al director a las cuencas, causando un estremesimiento en este.

-J-Jejeje es un placer conocerlo, Señor Fault... y a usted tambien Joven.- Dijo Geno, esquivando la vista de Fault mirando al chico al lado del mayor.

-Un placer conocerlo Director Geno.- Dijo de forma educada Null, ganandose la sonrisa del esqueleto de un ojo glicheado.

-¡Muy bien! Los introducire a ambos, al joven Null a sus compañeros de clases y a ti Señor Fault a tus nuevos alumnos esta primera vez~ ¿Les parece?.

Tanto Fault como Null asintieron.

-¡Perfecto! Por favor siganme~ - Sonrio el Director, empezando a caminar explicandole mientras lo hacian donde se encontraba, la cafetería, su oficina y la sala de maestros. Para que por fin llegaran a la puerta de un salon quedandose frente a esta.- Y por ultimo esta en su clase~.- Dijo alegre para abrir la puerta y entrar.

Y entonces oficialmente Fault estaba apunto de sufrir un reinició ¡Debia ser la persona con mas mala suerte del mundo! el Glicht no podia creer que de todas las escuelas de esta ciudad tuvo que trabajar en una donde estaban todas las contrapartes de sus compañeros y enemigos. Mientras entraban al salon pudo ver a su version joven de este multiverso junto a las de los demas, y deseo saltar por la ventana del salon con Null al ver junto a la banda a una versión de ink mas adolecente junto con Dream. ¡El destino debe enserio odiarlo! Se grito dentro de su cabeza para luego tomar el hombro de Null para quedarse en el presente y tratar de recordar que no eran sus enemigos los presentes frente a el, si no unos adolecentes que no sabian lo que habian hecho sus contrapartes, para luego calrmarse bastante al sentir la mano de su hijo sobre la suya sacandole de sus recuerdos del pasado, pero no logro calmarse lo suficiente al sentir tambien las miradas de todos en el salon.

-Buenos dias Alumnos.- Comenzo a hablar Geno, para la alegria de Fault.--Como varios deben saber... Hoy tenemos un nuevo maestro en la clase de Tejido y Costura, junto a un nuevo alumno... Por favor presentence~.

-H-Hmmm un placer conocerlos... mi nombre es Null Miser, espero que nos llevemos bien...- Hablo primero Null, despues de poder notar que su padre se lo pedia con la mirada.

- ** _Soy Fault Miser..._** \- Dijo Fault con una voz bastante glicheada, para luego aclararse la garganta, ganandose de nuevos las miradas que habian ido a su hijo a el de nuevo.- Soy su nuevo profesor de Costura y Tejido... espero que nos llevemos... bien...- Luego de decir eso no tardaron de venir los susurros entre los alumnos y la bulla.

\- O-Oye Senpai... el nuevo profesor se parece a Error... ¿No...?- Dijo Cross inclinandose a su jefe.

-No me llames Senpai. -Dijo Night molesto mirando a Cross para luego asentir ante la afirmación del monotemático.- Se parece demaciado...- Su mirada aterrizó en la de su nuevo profesor, sin poder evitar una sonrisa algo aterradora mirandole.- Este año sera muy, pero muy divertido~.- Susurro para el mismo, ganandose la mirada confundida de Cross.

-Oye Error, ¿Tienes mas hermanos que no sepamos?- Pregunto confundido Horror a su amigo el cual parecia estar apunto de sufrir un reinicio como Fault.

\- ¡C-Claro que no tengo mas hermanos idiotas!- Dijo casi gritando Error y glicheandose peligrosamente, mirando a su hermano mayor Geno por explicaciones solo ganandose que el mayor no lo mirara al no tenerlas.

-¿Entonces es un hermano gemelo perdido?- Pregunto con un leve tono de sarcasmo Ink, metiendose a la conversación de la banda con sus amigos.

\- -Gasp- ¿¿Error tiene un hermano perdido??- Pregunto Blueberry impactado ante lo dicho por Ink ganandose la mirada de varios al no notar el sarcasmo del artista.

\- Olvidalo Blue...- Dando un leve suspiro Dust acaricio la cabeza del menor, el cual hizo un puchero in entender porque todos lo miraban asi.

\- ¿V-Vieron sus heridas...?- Mirando de forma preocupada Dream miro a su nuevo profesor, parecia un monstruo que habido sufrido mucho y el mas joven de los gemelos no pudo evitar dejar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus cuencas.

-Relajate Dream... - Ink miro de forma seria a su amigo tomandole el hombro con algo de fuerza para calmarlo y distraer la vista de Dream sobre su nuevo profesor, para su suerte resultado.

-Parece si ser un ex-soldado como Cross dijo...-Killer no dejo de mirar a Fault en ningun momento desde que llego, muy impactado al ver que ninguna parte del cuerpo de este parecia no estar llena de cicatrices, este no pudo evitar preguntarse como demonios se hizo tantas heridas, el no era ni tonto, ni ingenuo... el podia ver claramente que esas heridas no eran por ser un soldado, habia sufrido bastante acoso en el pasado antes de unirse a la banda de Nightmare como para darse cuenta que esas heridas eran, en primer lugar, muy continuas para ser hechas en una pelea normal, de hecho parecian ser mas heridas de tortura que cualquier otra cosa, y en segundo lugar, muchas de ellas parecian ser recientes, y Dust podría apostar que su profesor estaba con mucho dolor seguramente, este tambien no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de persona le haria eso a otra.

Error sentia que iba a sufrir un inicio en cualquier momento mirando con las cuencas enormes a lo que parecia ser su espejo, _solo que mas demacrado, adulto y alto_ , este no sabia que pensar de su nuevo profesor y no mejoro cuando este mismo parecia estar mirandolo a el de todas las personas presentes. Fault y Error parecian estar perdidos en los ojos de cada uno, como si quisieran compartir sus recuerdos mas personales, uno con el otro, el alma de Error no pudo evitar encogerse ante la mirada madura y cansada del mayor sobre la suya, el mas joven podia jurar que la mirada de este tambien rogaba por ayuda dandole un escalofrio y las ganas de ir corriendo a Fault para amenazar a toda la escuela de no dañar al mayor o sufririan su ira.

Mientras que Fault oficialmente queria que la tierra lo tragara vivo, todas las miradas estaban en el, para suerte de el, Geno llamo la atencion antes de que saliera corriendo del lugar.

-¡Niños! ¡Silencio por favor...! -Grito Geno llamando la atencion de los jóvenes.- ¿Null, puedes sentarte al lado de Nightmare por favor?- Le sonrio al menor.

-E-Em... -El nombrado miro a su padre, buscando cualquier señal de si obedecer al Director, el cual solto a Null y luego asintio para que fuera a sentarse.- Entendido... -Luego de decir eso el joven camino hasta sentarse en la mesa al lado de Night, encogiendose un poco al sentir las miradas de la banda y de los Star sobre el.

-¡Exelente! Te dejare para que conozcas a tus alumnos... ¿Bien, señor Fault?.- Le sonrio Geno a Fault.

\- S-Si...- Fault comenzando a calmarse luego de un rato miro al director asintiendo, el no queria asustar a los niños en este lugar y tampoco queria que Null lo viera nervioso, asi que obligándose a calmarse giro su cabeza a sus alumnos.

-¡Muy bien! Te veré en la sala de profesores cuando toque la campana~ Buena suerte...-Dandole unas palmaditas a Fault, _el cual se tenso ante el tacto_ , el director salio del salon dejando a ambos esqueletos a su suerte.

Fault metio sus manos en sus bolsillos y suspiro suavemente cerrando sus cuencas.- _Todo esta bien... solo son niños... no son ellos... Ginebra me dijo que pensara en ellos como si fueran mis hijos... si, puedo hacer esto.-Luego los abrio y miro a los adolecentes delante suyo.-_ Muy bien... como dijo el Director, sere su nuevo profesor de Tejido y costura, no conosco a ninguno aqui asi que haremos una cosa para que me aprenda sus nombres y ustedes me conoscan a mi... ¿Entendido?- Fault sonrio un poco para si mismo, Ginebra seguro estaría orgulloso de el.- Levantaran la mano y yo seleccionare a uno, ustedes dirán sus nombres y luego me haran una pregunta... Comencemos.- Pudo ver como las manos de todos sus alumnos, menos Null, se levantaron en el aire como si fuera una competencia, lo cual puso un poco nervioso a Fault pero este decidio proseguir.- Em.... Tu.- Señalo a Blue el cual parecia emocionado al ser seleccionado.- Nombre y pregunta...

\- ¡Mi nombre es Blue Popcor!-Luego que Fault asistiera ante el nombre, Blue pone una cara nerviosa.- ¿C-Como se hizo esas h-heridas...?.

Fault suspiro ante la pregunta, sabia que era inevitable pero hubiera deseado que no se la hicieran.

\- Solo dire... que personas que me odian son las causantes de esta heridas...-Dijo sin animo.

\- ¿P-Personas que lo odian....?- Blue miro impactado la declaración de su nuevo profesor junto a sus compañeros de salon, los cuales volvieron a levantar las manos.

\- Si... hmmm... tu.- señalo Fault a Night.

\- Mi nombre es Nightmare Joku...¿Como alguien como usted termino enseñando...? No parece ser una persona que le guste enseñar...- Night miro de forma muy curiosa a su nuevo profesor.

\- Y no lo soy... -Dijo de forma sincera, sorprendiendo ha algunos y ha otros no.- Pero acepte este trabajo por una persona importante para mi... y me tomare este trabajo bastante enserio. Asi que si alguno de ustedes necesita ayuda no duden en pedirmelo... ustedes son mis alumnos y los tratare como si fueran mis hijos, no permitire que sufran ningun daño o tengan problemas...- Dijo bastante serio Fault sorprendiendo, aun mas, a sus alumnos ante sus palabras fuertes y firmes que mostraban una sinceridad que nadie la cuestionaria.

Los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de su maestro. Cross habia empezado a graban todo con su celular desde que empezaron las preguntas para mostrarles a sus otros amigos, Blue y Dream habian comenzando a llorar por las hermosas palabras que dijo Fault, Night quedo sin habla ante la respuesta a su pregunta. Ink puso la mano en su pecho sintiendo como su alma se emociono ante tales palabras, sin poder evitar preguntarse quien sería capas de lastimar a esta pobre alma, Killer sintio que su alma sentia una suave calidez y hubiera deseado que Fault hubiera estado en sus momentos debiles, hubiera sido feliz al ver que este lo hubiera defendido.  
Horror no pudo evitar apoyarse un poco en Dust, ambos se habian quedado sin palabras, Error... bueno, el se encontraba hace tiempo sin escuchar las palabras que salian de la boca de Fault, este solo podia sentir como el aura de aquel otro esqueleto oscuro lo hacia sentir cada vez mas pequeño, como si volviera a ser ese pequeño niño que corría a las piernas de su hermano mayor llorando.

Todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio. 

Null miro con una sonrisa esto, su padre habia dejado sin habla a estos chicos y se sentia orgulloso, su mirada fue a su papa el cual tenia una mirada determinada y firme, una que Null habia visto cuando les ofreció un hogar, el sabia que eran ciertas esas palabras.

  
Ante el silencio que habia quedado, Fault sudo un poco al no sabersi habia elegido las palabras adecuadas para hablar con estos jóvenes.

\- E-Em... ¿Alguna otra pregunta....?- Pregunto algo dudoso viendo al grupo, ganandose que una sola mano se levantará.- ...¿Si?...- Sonrio algo nervioso, mirando a quien habia levantado la mano el cual era la version de su enemigo mortal, ink.

-Mi nombre es Ink Comyet ¿Desde cuando sabe tejer y coser...?- Pregunto el joven pintor sonriendole de forma calmada a su maestro, desviando las mentes de los alumnos del tema anterior, y ante esa pregunta Fault no sabia si estar agradecido con este niño o no.

\- Bueno... hace muchos años que lo hago... pero comence desde muy joven... me ayudo a sobrellevar muchas cosas de mi... vida...- Fault no sabia si era la palabra correcta para llamar a lo que tenia antes, pero tampoco iba a pensar muy bien las respuestas, respondería lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de sus alumnos.

-Muy bien... ¿Alguien mas?- Fault sin sorprenderse vio como de nuevo los alumnos que no se habían presentado levantaron la mano. Con un suspiro, Fault señaló al siguiente.

- _Este será un largo dia..._ \- Penso el Ex-Destructor.


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Error aun esta vivo?

La tensión del lugar se podia sentir a un millon de AU's de distancia. Geno no pudo evitar suspirar por la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora mismo tanto los "aliados" de Ink como los de Error, se encontraban frente a frente, con miradas tan mortales y de mutuo odio, que casi, si pudieran, matarian.

La cabeza de Geno giro a ver a la pandilla de Nightmare con tristeza, su hermano le habia contado muchas cosas de los Bad Guy's y aunque el 70% no eran cosas precisamente bonitas, Error siempre las habia contado con una sonrisa de cariño. El esqueleto genocida solo habia podido reunirse con ellos unas pocas veces, nunca hablaron mucho, pero sabia que ellos sentian la perdida de Error como ellos. Luego giro su cabeza a sus enemigos con un rostro serio, el sabia que debia mantener la compostura por el bien de todos, el se encontraba frente a un grupo de jueces enojados y confundidos, haciendo de representante vocal (ya que dudaba que los monstruos enojados detras suyo pudieran mantener la calma), gracias a dios que Fresh se encontraba a su lado y eso calmo bastante sus nervios.

Geno penso un momento en todo lo que estaba pasando, el dia habia comenzado normal para el, no habia sido nada especial a cualquier otro dia en el punto de guardado, si no hubiera sido porque Fresh vino bastante angustiado y asustado a darle la noticia de que el bastardo de Ink, junto a los jueces de la mitad de universo habian atacado a su hermano Error y habian anunciado que el Destructor de Mundos habia caído. 

Su shock fue reemplazado por irá cuando vio a Fresh y a su familia llorar por la muerte del destructor, si no hubiera sido por su hijo Goth, que lo obligo a mantener la cabeza fría, estaba seguro que su reacción hubiera sido igual a la de los Bad Guy's. 

Geno no podia creer la muerte de su hermanito, mucho menos que Reaper hubiera sido uno de los participantes de aquel ataque, habia conocido al dios de la muerte por años ¡Demonios!, incluso tenia un hijo con aquel esqueleto, claro, el nacimiento de Goth no habia sido planeado, ya que su concepción habia sucedido en una de sus tantas fiestas anuales de Navidad que se festejaba en su hogar. El y Reaper simplemente habian estado tan borrachos que lo... *cof* hicieron *cof*, y Geno habia quedado embarazado como consecuencia, esto habia asustado al genocida, nunca penso que tendria un hijo con el dios de la muerte, una persona, que si bien estaba enamorado de el, sabia que nunca funcionaria su relacion. Aunque le doliera en su alma fragmentada, para los ojos del Dios, sabia que solo eran buenos amigos, eso le dolio bastante pero decidio tener al bebé dentro suyo. 

Tambien tomo la dificil desicion de nunca decirle a Reaper que estaba embarazado de un hijo de el. Sabia que el Dios se quedaria a la fuerza a su lado al sentirse responsable y descuidaria su trabajó, eso era algo que Geno no queria, sabia lo importante que era que Reaper hiciera su trabajo (tambien estaba el hecho que no queria meter en problemas a Reaper con los dioses de su mundo, sabia que la noticia no les agradaría para nada y prefería ahorrarse la pelea con aquellos dioses). 

Le pidió a Error que bloqueará el acceso al punto de guardado (aunque este no entendio la extraña peticion de su hermano mayor, acepto de todos modos en hacerlo), por lo menos unos años, lo cual le daria tiempo de tener a su hijo y ocultarse, dejando que solo sus hermanos sean capaces de visitarlo (Segun Error, habia tenido a Reaper persiguiendolo casi 1 mes, gracias a Toby que pareció rendirse luego de un tiempo, aunque no sabia si estar feliz o triste ante eso).

Sus hermanos menores habian sido amables de ayudarlo, trayendo comida y cosas para su hijo. Habia sido dificil ocultarlo a estos los primeros meses (por suerte, habia veces que ambos solian estar ocupados y habia veces que no los veia por un lago tiempo), luego que nacio su bebé, tuvo que convencer a sus hermanos que no destruyeran a Reaper al enterarse de su nuevo sobrino, pero por suerte, ellos aceptaron en ayudar a ocultar a su pequeño hijo Goth. Costo bastante esconderlo, pero cuando su bebé tuvo suficiente consciencia, le explico lo importante que era el equilibrio del Multiverso. 

Goth, siendo un niño tan listo lo comprendió a la primera y entendio que el trabajo de su padre era demaciado importante como para distraerse con el, pero el joven nunca sufrió por no conocer a Reaper, ya que tenia a su madre y a sus dos tios locos.

Geno no sabría que habria hecho sin sus hermanos, ellos siempre estuvieron para el y ahora, le habian quitado a uno de ellos. Todo por qué Ink era incapaz de parar y escuchar.

\- Em... ¿Geno, no es verdad?- Una voz saco al mayor de los hermanos de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, abrio los ojos (que al parecer los habia cerrado sin darse cuenta), pudo ver a Dream, el dios de los sentimientos positivos y de los buenos sueños. Geno no tenia nada en contra de este dios, de hecho le parecia agradable, fue una pena para el genocida que este fuera engañado igual que los demas por el Creador.

\- Si... soy Sans de Aftertale #1, pero dime solo Geno... - El semi-muerto miro con una expresión seria a el dios mas pequeño que el, en estos momentos no iba a ser amable con los que participaron en el asesinato de su hermano menor.

\- ¡O-Oh! Esta bien...- Dream se notaba muy nervioso, ya que estaba al frente de los Star siendo vocal de su bando como Geno era del suyo.- Dijiste... ¿Que eres hermano del destructor...? -Pregunto bastante confundido y el genocida no lo culpaba, Error habia preferido ocultar el hecho de que eran hermanos, para que no lo usaran de extorsión. Aunque si bien solo Geno y Error tenian un parentesco de cierto modo, ya que Error fue una version de un Geno en su pasado, el cual consiguió su final feliz, pero Fate lo arranco de su AU, para luego destruirlo y colocarlo en el Anti-Void para ser el destructor. Y Geno era la primera version de Aftertale, el se quedo en el punto de Guardado atrapado luego de que lograra destruir su AU. 

Poco despues de que Geno quedara solo en aquel lugar conoció a Error, el cual pensaba destruirlo cuando lo vio por ser una falla, su pelea duro algunas horas antes de que Geno se cansará y aceptara su destino. Fue una sorpresa para el, que el Destructor se le quedara mirando luego de despedirse de su hermano en voz alta, hundiendo su cara llena de tristeza en la bufanda roja, luego de eso Error se paralizó y se desmayo frente de el, lo cual lo dejo bastante sin habla al no saber lo que paso. Geno penso que podria matarle en el momento que vio lo vulnerable que estaba Error, pero al ver lo herido que estaba el contrario, dudo, no habia podido creer que a pesar de estar tan herido, incluso mas que el, hubiera dado una pelea espléndida y que aun mostrará signos de querer luchar. 

Geno admiro eso de Error siempre, a pesar de las heridas y de lo cansado que siempre estuvo, el destructor nunca fallo en hacer su trabajo, asi que cuando vio que su contrincante estaba desmayado solo se sentó a su lado y espero a que este se levantará. Cuando por fin lo hizo, pudo ver una faceta de aquel Dios que dudaba que muchos hubieran visto y aun estuvieran vivos. Vio al temible y aterrador Destructor de Mundos estallar en lagrimas al lado suyo, era una vista bastante triste para Geno. Error le habia contado que cuando lo vio despedirse de Papyrus (que aunque ya no estaba, aun llevaba la bufanda de este), recordo toda su vida pasada, fue un sans, cuando se convirtió en Geno, cuando obtuvo su final feliz y finalmente cuando se convirtió en Error el Destructor. 

Desde ese día Geno y Error se volvieron amigos, no, hermanos.

Ambos habian pasado por el dolor de perder a los que amaron y sintieron una paz momentánea en compañia de uno del otro. Pocos años despues conocieron a Fresh, un parásito que se alimentaba de almas al poseer el cuerpo de alguien, fue algo extraño al principio y no entendieron porque Fresh siempre queria pasar tiempo con ellos, pero ambos le tomaron un cierto cariño al virus y desde entonces ambos habian sido como hermanos.

Geno no podria haber pedido nada mas.

\- ¿Podemos matarlos de una vez...?- El genocida pudo oir a un Nightmare bastante molesto y que ponia a el esqueleto positivo frente de Geno aun mas nervioso por tanta aura negativa que se sentia en el aire.

\- No, Nightmare...- Suspiro Geno.- Y asi es Díos de los sentimientos positivos... se que tienen muchas preguntas de como Error, Fresh y yo estamos relacionados, pero ahora no es el momento de esto. Tenemos un asunto que atender con mas urgencia...- Geno miro a Reaper momentáneamente antes de volver a ver a Dream.

\- A-Aun no lo entiendo...- La voz angustiada de Ink se hizo escuchar, habia quedado en silencio despues de que se le revelara que el Multiverso moriría por su culpa.- E-Es imposible...

\- Puedes creerlo o no Creador, pero es la verdad...- Geno no pudo evitar suspirar cansado, esto era demaciado para el.

\- Como siempre un ignorante...- Se escucho gruñir a Cross.

\- Yo... no entiendo que esta pasando... pero quiero entender.- Dream mira a Ink por un segundo antes de volver a Geno.- Creo que todos quieren entender...

\- Me parece bien... de todos modos no tenemos ya nada que perder...- Poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mira a los dos dioses.- Este mundo fue creado por un Díos mayor que ustedes, su nombre es բǞЦę.- Geno ignoro la mirada desconcertante de todos cuando su voz fallo con ira al nombrar el nombre del Díos.- El hizo este Multiverso, pero lo sintio tan solo y aburrido, asi que creo a su primer hijo... Ink, el Díos de la Creación.- Varias miradas se posaron en el creador, el cual estaba escuchando a Geno atentamente y no lo noto, o al menos, fingió no notarlo.- El quedo complacido con su hijo primogénito y le dio todas las libertades para crear, el vio como su hijo creó y creó AU's... pero el creador nunca escucho cuando le trataba de avisar a su hijo que el Multiverso no era infinito, si los mundos llevaban a tocarse esto causaría una reacción en cadena, la cual destruiría todo lo que el creador habia hecho. Entonces Fate tomo una decisión, tomo a un Sans de un Au, luego de destruir su hogar y sellar sus recuerdos, lo colocó en el Anti-Void... Donde volvió loco al Sans, le grito cual era su trabajo y lo maltrato hasta que su mente se rompio...- La voz de Geno empezo a bajar convcada palabra, tratando de no romper en llanto. Fresh, el cual se habia quedado en silencio todo el tiempo, al ver esto decidió interrumpir la narración de su hermano mayor para continuar el.

\- Dejamelo a mi big bra...- Susurro con una voz tranquila, que casi inquieto a todos, nunca vieron al parasito tan tranquilo. 

Geno solo asintió a su hermano menor, sentia que en cualquier momento vomitaria sangre de tanto estres, en silencio este salio del frente de la vista de todos y casi se escondio detras. El unico que parecia querer ir a verlo era el Díos de la muerte, Reaper. El cual se escabullo de la multitud de los Star para buscar a Geno, su acción fue notada por varios monstruos pero nadie dijo nada.

\- Como dijo my big bra Geno... En aquel momento nació my bra Error, El Destructor de Mundos...- las gafas de Fresh no mostraban ninguna palabra y su sonrisa se habia ido.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Eso quiere decir que fue culpa de Ink que Error naciera!?- Dijo impresionado Red (Fell!Sans), el cual estaba al lado de Sans original.

Fresh solo asintio en silencio, para luego proceder a poner sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

\- ...- Ink quedo en silencio total como si no estuviera precente, sin importarle que estuviera recibiendo las miradas de odio de la mitad de sus creaciones. Los que no miraban mal a Ink en cambio se mostraron bastante angustiados y culpables, no solo habian fallado como jueces, si no que habían dañado a un monstruo que solo hacia su trabajo.

\- Y... ¿no hay forma de evitar que los Au's colicionen...?- Pregunto Sans mirando a Fresh y a la pandilla de Nightmare.

\- No... sin Error aqui para evitar que los mundos choquen, no hay nada que podamos hacer... todos moriremos como Error.- Hablo Nightmare con una voz monótona, auque solo las personas que mas lo conocen pudieron ver su dolor.

\- Error no esta muerto...- Una voz joven pero rebotante llamo la atencion de todos. 

\- ¿¡Core-Frisk!?- Muchos miraron sorprendido al pequeño/a ex-humana/o, el cual salio de un portal haciendose presente.-

\- Espera... ¿dijiste que Error no esta muerto?- Blueberry se acerco a Core, la cual asintio.- ¿C-Como sabes que no lo esta...?- El Sans de Underswap sabia que Error y Core tenian una especie de enemistad o algo parecido, si ella sabia algo de su amigo, Blueberry no se detendría hasta saberlo.

\- Error una vez me dio un acceso al Anti-Void... En caso que le llegara a pasar algo o si fuera una emergencias...- Empezo a hablar con una voz tranquila, sacando de su bolsillo un hilo celeste muy familiar para todos.

\- ¡E-Eso es-!- Cross y Killer miraron impactados y emocionados al ver el objeto que tenia Core.-

\- ¡Es un hilo de Error!- Nightmare mira el hilo con algo de esperanza, sabia lo que eso significaba. Dentro de su cabeza no pudo evitar regañarse a si mismo por no haber ido a revisar el Anti-Void antes.

\- ¡Es el hilo de Error!- Repitio Horror, gritando emocionado para agarrar el brazo de Dust, el cual asintio con una sonrisa.

\- ¡BIG BRA!- Fresh, sin poder evitarlo se fue corriendo rápidamente a donde su hermano se habia ido, una gran sonrisa se habia mostrado en su rostro.

\- O-Oh por Toby...- Susurra Blueberry mirando la cuerda en la mano de Core con lagrimas en las cuencas.

\- D-Disculpa Core... ¿Qué quiere decir ése hilo?- Dream miro a la ex-hamana/o, podia sentir la alegría de varios de los Bad guys, el no sabia bien porque se emocionaron al ver uno de los hilos de Error, pero quería saber.

\- Quiere decir que Error esta vivo... Si, Error hubiera muerto sus hilos hubieran desaparecido... ya que estas cuerdas estan hechas con su magia...- Dijo Core, mientras sostenia el hilo en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Entonces a que esperamos!?- Geno apareció nuevamente a la vista de todos, su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas, aunque su unica pupila brillaban con determinación y una gran sonrisa en su boca.- ¡Si mi hermano esta vivo hay que ir a buscarle!- Al lado suyo estaba Fresh el cual asintio rápidamente.

\- No es tan facil...- Interrumpió la emocion Core.- Error esta vivo, si, pero no siento su presencia en todo el multiverso... es como si hubiera desaparecido de la existencia, lo unico que puede hacer eso es el VACIO, quiere decir que Error se tiro a ese lugar.- Susurra pensativa Core.- No hay duda que esta vivo... pero no puedo localizarlo yo sola...- La ex-humana apunta a Ink, el cual no se habia movido en ningun momento.- Necesito SU ayuda... el esta conectado a Error, al ser su Ying esta conectado a el.- Respondió Core.- 

\- ¿Asi que tenemos que usar a Ink y encontraremos a Error?- Dijo Sans. 

Core asiente.- Planeo abrir un portal al vacío, y con suerte, al saltar nos llevara a donde esta Error...-

\- ¿Y-Y si... no lo hace?- Pregunta Blueberry.

\- Sencillo, moriremos.- Respondió Core, ganándose las miradas de horror de muchos.- Pero si no hacemos algo... de todos modos el Multiverso morirá, esta es nuestra mejor opción...- Suspiro.

Dream miro a Ink, para luego acercase a el y puso su mano en el hombro del Creador.- Ink... se que nunca te agrado Error y pensabas que eliminandolo protegerias al multiverso, pero ahora lo necesitamos... Sabemos la verdad ahora, y tal vez podamos hacer un trato con el en el futuro.- Mira serio a Ink, no se atrevía a juzgar o a regañar al creador por no escuchar a Fate, despues de todo el tambien tenia la culpa de no haber pensado en parar a preguntarle al Destructor el porque de sus acciones.- ¿Puedes ayudar ah localizarlo...?.

Ink solo asintio con la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a hablar, al sentir como si habria la boca vomitaria tinta, sentia un cumulto de emociones en esos momentos. 

Core!Frisk extiende su mano al creador lentamente.- Por favor, tome mi mano...- Y Ink sin cuestionarle mucho, la toma.- Necesito que Nightmare tome mi mano y Dream la del Creador...- Informo Core.

\- Espera... ¿porque necesitas que el jefe tambien partícipe?- Pregunta Killer, no muy convencido de que su protector se involucrara, ya habian perdido a Error, no se iba a arriesgar a perder a Nightmare tambien.

\- Error tiene una gran aura negativa, si Nightmare se une... puede que encontremos al Destructor mas rapido... el incrementa las posibilidades de localizarlo.- Razonó la pequeña humana.

Nightmare se quedo en silencio pensando, ellos necesitaban encontrar a Error, si no, todos morirían de todos modos, asi que esperando que no sea una trampa, Nightmare toma la mano de Core!Frisk.- Esta bien... vamos a hacerlo, con tal de recuperar a Error, ayudare en todo lo que pueda...- Promete el Rey de las pesadillas, para luego girar su cabeza y ve a sus hijos.- Procuren no meterse en problemas... Y Killer esta acargo mientras no estoy.

\- ¡Owww! ¡Siempre Killer!- Se queja Cross, cruzando los brazos con un puchero. Junto a el, se unieron Dust y Horror.

\- ¡Sin peros!- Gruño Nigtmare.

Esa actitud sorprendio a los jueces y a los dos dioses presentes, nadie esperaba esa respuesta tan infantil.

\- Je~ ¡no lo defraudare, Jefe!- Sonrió de forma divertida Killer ante las quejas de sus amigos, aunque por dentro aun estaba preocupado.

\- Se que no lo haras... tengan cuidado.- Susurra el Rey para el mismo.

Dream, quien ya habia tomado la otra mano de Ink, mira impresionado a su hermano y sin poder evitar pensar, que su hermano parecia un padre regañando a sus hijos por un momento.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros?- Pregunto Geno muy nervioso, el tambien queria ir a buscar a su hermano, pero no podia simplemente irse y dejar a su hijo, que lo esperaba en casa, solo. Pero aun asi tenia la necesidad de ayudar.

\- ¡Mi bra tiene razon! ¿No hay nada que estas radicales presencias puedan hacer?- Dice Fresh, sintiendose igual de inutil que su hermano.

\- Lo siento Geno, Fresh. Seria mejor solo llevar a dioses, no sabemos como reaccionaria el vacío a vuestra presencia...- Responde Core en voz baja.

\- ¿Y Semi-Dioses?- Pregunta una voz joven, todas las miradas se giraron a un joven esqueleto que aparecio de la nada detras de Geno, parecia muy joven y llevaba una chaqueta larga de color blanco, pantalones cortos, zapatillas, una bufanda roja muy similar a la de Geno y solo tenía una pupila visible en una cuenca.

\- ¿¡Goth!?- Grito Geno, sorprendido al ver a su hijo.

\- Hola mamá...-Le sonríe el joven Semi-Dioses a Geno.

\- Espera...- Comenzó Sans, dejando caer su mandíbula al ver al joven.

\- ¿¡MAMÁ!?- Gritaron Sans y Reaper. Este ultimo estaba no muy lejos de Geno, ya que lo habia seguido en silencio despues que el Genocida corrió de nuevo al grupo.

\- Oh por Toby...- Susurro Geno nervioso y comenzando a sudar.

-...Este dia no puede ser mas loco...- Dijo suspirando irritado Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el capítulo 7 por fin! *Tira confeti (?)*
> 
> Quise centrarme un poco mas en el otro lado de la historia en este capitulo, estoy bastante satisfecha a pesar de todos los contratiempos... muchas gracias a las personas que esperaron pacientemente este capitulo~
> 
> Un consejo, si desean ver arte mio de este fanfic y participar en el preguntas y respuestas que hare con los personajes de esta historia, pacense por mi Wattpad!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/u8Ps6lNNr0
> 
> Los veo en la proxima publicacion~ bye bye!


	9. Capitulo 8: Un nuevo miembro de la familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser sociable apesta aveces.

-Riiiiing!!-

Un suspiro aliviado y algo tenso salió de los dientes de Fault al escuchar la campana del receso (para suerte para él, se había preparado para escuchar el ruido repentino de la campana y no arremeter contra sus estudiantes). 

Estuvo un tiempo largo respondiendo las preguntas preocupadas y curiosas de sus alumnos y sinceramente estaba exhausto, por supuesto, evitaba responder de forma muy detallada y omitía ciertas cosas, la mayoría fueron respondidas con confusión y con desinterés por Fault, él estaba bien y no lograba comprender las extrañas ganas de sus alumnos en querer ayudarlo (claro, tenía algunas costillas rotas delicadas y su cuenca derecha dolía como el infierno; pero eso era algo normal para el), así que decidió desviar esas preguntas, ultimo que quería era traumar o meter a unos adolescentes demasiados curiosos en sus problemas. 

"Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Pueden irse" Dijo en tono cansado mientras acomodaba algunos papeles en su escritorio (como había practicado y aprendido a hacer gracias a Ginebra, la cual se encargó de enseñarle a la falla todo lo importante y lo esencial).

Todos los alumnos empezaron a empacar sus pertenencias y a salir del salón. El mismo Fault también empaco sus cosas y antes de retirarse del salón, le lanzo una mirada de despedida breve a su hijo mayor, para luego irse a donde el Director Geno le dijo que estaba la sala para Profesores (Aun le parecía raro que su hermano mayor, o al menos otra versión de él, sea el director de una escuela, pero no pudo negar que a Geno siempre le gustaron los niños, así que no le sorprendió del todo.), y en silencio, ignorando las miradas de preocupación y miedo que recibía al caminar por los pasillos (felizmente para el aun había poca gente en estos y no estaba en peligro de ser tocado o de sentirse atrapado).

Null correspondió la despedida silenciosa de su padre, sabiendo que este se iría a la sala de profesores y tendría que dejarlo solo hasta la salida, aunque le ponía algo nervioso quedarse solo, comprendió que era necesario. Cuando Fault finalmente desapareció de su vista, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro tembloroso, sus experiencias escolares nunca fueron las mejores o menor dicho, eran nulas. Brevemente pudo recordar que su anterior tutor, nunca lo llevo a ningún Instituto educativo, alegando que era un gasto innecesario que no iba a proporcionar por él. Null solo pudo hacer una mueca por unos segundos antes de sentir a alguien que se acercaba, al levantar la vista vio a un grupo de varios monstruos esqueletos igual que él.

"¡HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES EL MAGNÍFICO BERRY! ¡Bienvenido, nuevo alumno!" Null no pudo evitar hacer una mueca (aunque solo duro unos segundos), cuando uno de los esqueletos se acercó demasiado a él, invadiendo su espacio personal y hablando en un tono alto. 

"Berry, creo que lo estas asustando..." Para alegría de Null, un esqueleto de ojos amarillos y con un uniforme muy bien arreglado tomo el hombro del chico llamado 'Berry' y alejándolos a una distancia menos molesta "Él siempre se emociona con la gente nueva, pido disculpas por el Jejeje~ Mi nombre es Dream, un placer conocerte" Sonríe de forma amigable Dream.

"¡Yo soy Ink!" Grita un poco y mira a Null curioso mientras se asoma por detrás de Dream.

"J-Jejeje si, lo siento por eso... a veces me emociono mucho..." Se frota la nuca Berry algo arrepentido.

"Oh, no te preocupes, solo no estoy acostumbrado a las personas nuevas, j-je..." Null le sonríe a Berry y luego su mirada pasa a Dream y Ink. "Un placer conocerlo, Soy Null Miser" La mirada del joven paso a los otros 6 esqueletos detrás de los Star, uno de ellos se parecía mucho a su padre y le llamo la atención. "Em, Hola... soy Null" Les sonríe de forma amable, esos esqueletos que desprendían un aura aterradora y oscura que a Null le recordó a su padre.

Nightmare miro con curiosidad al estudiante nuevo, la mayoría no solía acercarse a ellos por su aspecto, pero este chico parecía incluso más cómodo al verlos que al grupo de los tres Star, que tenían más aspecto de ser amables que ellos. Eso hizo sonreír de forma divertida a él líder.

"Soy Nightmare, estos son mi pandilla" Con un dedo levantado empieza a nombrar a los miembros de su pandilla, presentándolos. "Estos son Cross, Dust, Horror, Killer y Error" Cada uno de los nombrados hizo un gesto de saludo, Null le devolvió a cada uno el saludo con una sonrisa relajada.

"Así que... ¿Eres hijo del Prof. Fault~?" Pregunto en tono intrigado Ink, inclinándose aún más cerca de Null con emoción.

"¿E-Eh...? ¡Oh! Si, él es mi padre... nos mudamos hace poco a unas manzanas de aquí..." Contesto con una sonrisa e involuntariamente se alejó un poco al ver que Ink se acercaba demasiado, estaba comenzando a pensar que no sabía que era el especio personal. Null no pudo evitar pensar que él y su padre tenían la misma incomodidad cuando la gente se acercaba demasiado (aunque el suyo no era tan grave como el de su padre).

"Hmmm, eso explica porque nunca te vi por el área..." dijo para el mismo Cross. "¿Dónde vives?" Pregunto algo curioso.

"Pues... vivo en el complejo de departamentos Jones" Respondió sonriéndole a Cross.

"¡Oh! ¡Mi hermano y yo vivimos cerca de ahí!" Sonrió Dream ante la información. 

"¿Error, tu no vives cerca de ahí también?" Le susurro Dust inclinándose a Error, el cual asintió  
.  
"¿Pero ese lugar no es conocido por los racistas de Monstruos?" Pensó en voz alta Ink. "Escuche que hace unos meses que un humano había tenido secuestrado a dos monstruos y los torturó..."

"¡Que horrible!" Casi grita horrorizado Dream." No sabía de eso... ¿tu sabías algo hermano?" Mira a Nightmare el cual solo asiente y se encoge de hombros.

" Bueno... mi familia y yo no hemos tenido ningún problema ni habíamos escuchado de eso..." Null no pudo evitar pensar algo preocupado en Void, pero en el tiempo que habían estado en su nuevo hogar no habían tenido ningún problema con los vecinos del área (también estaba el hecho que no salían mucho), solo esperaba que su hermano y la abuela Ginebra estuvieran bien.

"¡Mhehehe! ¡El grandioso Berry te invita a almorzar con nosotros, Null!" Sonríe de forma brillante el esqueleto de bufanda celeste (la cual se movía con el viento, desafiando las leyes se la física no pudo señalar Null en su cabeza), tratando de cambiar el tema al ver la cara de preocupación del estudiante nuevo. "¡Tendrás el honor de estar con los sensacionales Star, miembros del consejo escolar!" Dijo emocionado y sus pupilas se volvieron estrellas.

"¿Q-Que? Muchas gracias... pero yo no creo que-" Trato de negarse Null, pero fue interrumpido por Horror.

" ¿Y quién dice que ira con ustedes, estrellitas? El nuevo se va con nosotros~" Sonríe de forma larga y algo amenazante.

"E-Em yo-"

"¡Ustedes serán mala influencia para el nuevo! No necesitamos más Bad Guy's, gracias" Dijo Ink cruzando los brazos y frunce el ceño.

"Oigan c-chicos-" Volvió a tratar de hablar Null inútilmente.

"¡Ja! Nadie necesita más Star's tampoco... son una banda de débiles y aburridos ¡Nosotros podemos defender y fortalecer a el nuevo! Somos claramente mejor opción" Gruñe Error fulminando con la mirada a Ink.

"Chicos, chicos, no hay necesidades de pelear... claramente Null prefiere venir con nosotros-" Trato de hablar Dream.

"No tan rápido Dream" Interrumpió Nightmare con una mirada nada amigable. "El nuevo se sentará con nosotros..." Le entrecierra el ojo a Dream.

Pronto los miembros del consejo escolar y los matones comenzaron una discusión para ver con quien se iba a almorzar el nuevo alumno. Mientras tanto, el pobre estudiante nuevo solo pudo quedarse en medio de la discusión, lanzando un suspiro mental. Null no quería llevarse de ninguna manera mal con ninguno de los esqueletos frente de él, todos parecían bastante interesantes (y caóticos), así que solo pudo hacer de espectador hasta que pudiera hablar sin levantar la voz y trato de ignorar las miradas de compasión que le mandaron algunos alumnos que aún estaban en el salón.

"¡Al menos ninguno de nosotros necesita un Sugar Daddy como tu Berry~!" Dijo Cross con una risa burlona.

"Ooooh~" Cantaron en coro Horror y Error, mientras que Dust solo suspiro.

"¡H-Heart no es mi Sugar Daddy! ¡A él solo le gusta darme regalos!" Grito Berry, sonrojándose de un color celeste intenso.

"Eso me suena mucho a un Sugar Daddy, Berry... también está el hecho que es mayor que tu..." Reafirmó Ink.

"¡I-INK!" 

Oh, Dios... Null esperaba no haberse metido en el lugar equivocado. "(Espero que a padre le este yendo mejor...)" Pensó.

-♤♡◇♧ Con Fault mientras tanto. ♧◇♡♤-

Fault estaba comenzando a pensar que hubiera sido mejor haber volado la escuela cuando pudo.  
Después de que había salido del salón de clases se dirigió de forma lenta y sin muchas ganas a la sala de Profesores, estaba tratando enserio de no arremeter con nadie que pasa a su lado, se estaba empezado a ponerse enserio nervioso con tantas miradas que recibía; lo peor era que no es que no pidiera aguantar las miradas ¡Era el Dios de la Destrucción! Siempre recibía miradas cada vez que salía del Anti-Void, miradas de asco, odio, ira, locas; las recibía siempre, era normal para él. Lo que el Destructor no soportaba eran las miradas de lástima que estaba recibiendo por los pasillos, no las entendía... ¿Porque le están dando esas miradas? ¡No lo entendía! Y lo estaba comenzó a molestar seriamente.

Al llegar por fin a la puerta de la sala de Profesores (Una puerta roja, con un letrero blanco que ponía 'SALA DE PROFESORES', Tal como le había mostrado el director Geno), no perdió el tiempo y entro. Quería escapar de las miradas que estaba recibiendo y tratando de no pensar con que se encontraría.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue... en términos simples, era un desastre.  
Vio a alguien muy parecido a Sans clásico. Si no fuera por la ropa deportiva que estaba usando, conformado por unos pantalones negros sueltos con dos franjas blancas a cada lado de las piernas, una remera de mangas cortas de color blanca y unas pantuflas de color rosa (algunas cosas nunca cambian), Fault estaba seguro de que hubiera invocado uno de sus huesos en forma defensiva. Este esqueleto estaba durmiendo de forma profunda y perezosa, recostado sobre una mesa muy desordenada (llena de pilas de papeles, tazas de café, algunos tipos de comida- ¿Eso era un perro durmiendo dentro de una bolsa de frituras? Fault tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a ordenar ese basurero frente a él). 

A su lado estaba un Sans Fell (fácil de ver que no era ninguno que haya visto; ya que vestía un traje bastante ordenado y sin ninguna mancha de mostaza a la vista. También estaba el detalle de que era más alto y robusto que los Fell!Sans que veía), el cual estaba apilando en la cabeza del Sans clásico varios objetos; libros, lápices, borradores, lo que parecía una taza con una forma extraña, etc. Tenía una cara de concentración absoluta mientras su lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes.

Al lado del Fell!Sans estaba la única cara familiar que Fault conocía, el cual era el Director Geno. Este estaba regañando sobre algo a el cual reconoció como a alguien parecido al Dios de la muerte, Reaper; este llevaba una uniforme enterizo de color negro y en una mano una escoba; este tenía una sonrisa petulante y divertida mientras trataba de abrazar al director (por cualquier cosa que fuera que lo estuvieran regañando, Fault estaba seguro de que con solo verlo, que este Reaper no estaba nada arrepentido). 

Y por último, en el asiento del frente había un esqueleto que Fault no logro familiarizar con ninguno que haya visto. Este tenía unas pupilas color esmeralda con una de las pupilas con la forma extraña de una C; noto que él era uno de los más desordenados en su vestimenta (sin contarlo a él), tenía una chaqueta de color verde sucio con una camisa color gris (la cuales, Fault noto que estaba llena de manchas de pintura seca en ambas prendas), uno pantalones de color marrón y llevaba unas zapatillas algo desgastadas. Este esqueleto estaba con una libreta en su mano y con la otra sostenía un lápiz; su rostro reflejaba una clara frustración mientras hacía lo que estuviera haciendo en la libreta.

Fault no puedo evitar notar que había muchos asientos vacíos, supuso que eran de otros profesores que no se encontraban aquí. Luego de estar satisfecho de su observación (Y con un gran alivió; no había tanta gente como el esperaba), cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, haciendo un ruido que suena por toda la habitación.

Enseguida después del ruido de la puerta cerrándose, todas las cabezas de los presentes de la sala se posaron en el Dios, este pudo ver que las sus miradas de los desconocidos pasaron de estar en confusión, luego a horror en varios, y en otros sorpresa. El error tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo en no darse media vuelta y volverse por donde vino.

"¡Oh, Señor Fault! Me alegro de que haya venido" sonríe de forma amable y algo nervioso mientras trataba de apartar a la copia del Dios de la muerte." REAPER, POR EL AMOR A DIOS, ¡QUÍTATE!" Gruñe molesto y lo aparta con brusquedad.

"Pero Genitoooo~~" Se quejo el conserje al ser expulsado con un rostro de cachorrito triste.

"...Consíganse un cuarto..." Sonríe de forma perezosa Sans.

"¡Sans, no te muevas!" Gruñe Red, aun concentrado en su torre.

"¡Cállate, Sans!" Fulmina con la mirada el director, sus pómulos se pusieron de un color rojizo con unos toques de azul al escuchar lo que dijo Sans. Aclarándose su garganta inexistente vuelve su vista a Fault, el cual había decidido quedarse en silencio y tratar de volverse invisible. 

"Disculpa por eso... ¡ejem! Déjame presentarte a algunos de tus compañeros, Señor Miser" Comenzó Geno sonriéndole al maestro.

"Él es Comic Sans, nuestro profesor de educación física" Empezó el director haciendo un gesto a él Sans que había estado dormido y ahora tenía una cuenca abierta y una sonrisa perezosa.

"... Sup~..." Guiño una cuenca Sans en forma de saludo para no derrumbar la torre que tenía en la cabeza. El profesor de educación física examinó con sus pupilas de arriba a abajo a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, cuando Geno les había dicho que tenía algunas heridas, tendría que haber dicho que estaba destruido... Sans tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío de sus huesos al ver lo maltratado que se encontraba el esqueleto delante de ellos, solo esperaba que estuviera recibiendo ayuda.

Fault solo miro a Comic con un rostro aburrido, aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo un ataque de pánico, se tuvo que recordar a el mismo que no eran los monstruos que el conoció, que ellos no le harían daño... o eso esperaba... 

"A su lado está el profesor de Ciencias, Red Fell." Dijo de forma amable el director aclarándose su garganta inexistente hacia el monstruo de pupilas rojas, quitando a el error de sus pensamiento.

"¿Eh?" El nombrado al escuchar su nombre alejo su vista de la torre que habia estado haciendo para mirar al nuevo profesor. Las cuencas de Red se ensancharon al ver la apariencia destruida de Fault, no fue hasta que sintió el leve codazo de Sans que proceso todo. 

"Em... ¿un placer?" Había parecido estúpido seguramente, pero demonios... Red nunca había visto a una persona tan dañada en su vida ¡El tipo parecía haber sido torturado años! El profesor de ciencias se preguntaba si estaba recibiendo ayuda en el fondo.

Fault solo asintió ante el saludo de Red.

"Em... ¡Él es nuestro Profesor de arte, Brush Draw!" El director hizo un gesto hacia el esqueleto de ojos esmeralda!

El esqueleto nombrado Brush miro aun sorprendido a Fault hasta que escucho a el director aclarándose la garganta para que se presentara. 

"E-Eh... un placer, soy Brush Draw es un placer..." Una sonrisa suave y sencilla se forma en su boca mientras. Brush tuvo un flashback al ver las heridas del nuevo maestro, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en ello, lo último que quería es revivir los sucesos de hace unas semanas y solo se limitó a volver a tratar de hacer un dibujo para su estudiante favorito, aunque era complicado cuando le temblaban las manos.

" Igualmente... supongo." Fault miro de forma fija al esqueleto delante suyo, ahora que le prestaba más atención pudo lograr ver varios moretones en la sección del pómulo y de su cráneo, las manos de "Brush" estaban temblando un poco mientras sostenía el lápiz y la libreta, tenían también unas vendas alrededor de la manos y los dedos. Y al ver de forma más detallada que también tenía vendas en el cuello; todas esas heridas parecían haber sido recientes, lo que aumento la curiosidad del error en saber de este esqueleto, pero por el momento decidió dejarlo.

"Genito ¿no me vas a presentar~?" Hablo Reaper mientras se inclinaba con una sonrisa a el Director. 

Con un suspiro pesado Geno señalo al monstruo irritante al lado suyo." Él es Reaper, es el conserje de la escuela...".

"Un placer~" Saludo con una sonrisa algo oscura a Fault. Reaper estaba bastante interesado en el nuevo profesor, hace años que no habían contratado a nadie nuevo, y mucho menos a alguien tan herido y con claros problemas, evidentes a simple vista para él. Reaper se preguntó si podría buscar información del nuevo profesor por sus contactos, era claro que esas heridas habían sido infligidas por alguien y el conserje quería saber quién era ese alguien, para darle una charla "amistosa" junto con su hermano de cómo tratar a la gente, era fácil pensarlo cuando eras un exmercenario encubierto.  
Fault se tensó y miro por un momento la mirada oscura del Reaper, al notar que el aura asesina que emanaba no se dirigía a el logro calmarse.

"Los demás profesores vendrán durante la semana así puedas conocerlos señor Fault. Por favor tome asiento." Informo con una sonrisa Geno y al recibir un asentimiento por parte del profesor de costura que se sentó a un asiento de distancia de Brush, procedió a hablar de los proyectos de este año y sobre los planes de estudio. 

Luego de 30 minutos donde Fault tuvo que estar obligándose a prestar atención (Dios, ni las reuniones de Nightmare eran tan aburridas como esta... ahora las extrañaba...), por fin llego a su final con el sonido de una campana que hizo saltar un poco a Fault al no esperaba (por suerte no saco sus GB o algún ataque).

"Muy bien eso es todo por ahora, vayan todos a almorzar" sonríe Geno mientras se levantaba de su asiento, al igual que los profesores (y el extraño conserje).

Fault con algo de rapidez se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero fue detenido por Sans.

"Oye Fault ¿quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?" Dijo Sans mientras se acerva.

Fault miro de forma nerviosa y confundida a Sans, estaba a punto de negarse... sabía que este no era su Sans y no lo atacaría, pero el rostro familiar lo ponía nervioso. También estaba el hecho que él no necesitaba comer (aunque Ginebra al notar que no comía nada más que sus galletas y chocolate, lo había estado obligando a tomar un plato de sopa por lo menos dos veces al día. Él no lo necesitaba, pero ver sonreír a la anciana de esa forma al ofrecerle comida era algo que Fault no podía rechazar... aunque después había recibido una risa de Ginebra y una mirada horrorizada de Null al haberse comido no solo la sopa, si no que el plato y la cuchara también).

Así que con un suspiro suave asintió ante la petición de Sans "em... claro...".

"¡Perfecto, acompáñanos!" Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa perezosa pero feliz ante la respuesta positiva de Fault.

Con una queja interna de parte del profesor de costura, ambos profesores caminaron a la cafetería para reunirse con sus compañeros.

El resto del día transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, tanto Fault como Null solo se vieron por vista brevemente en la hora del almuerzo antes de haber sido arrastrados por sus nuevos compañeros. Null siendo casi secuestrado por los Bad Gusy's y los Star's que los siguieron por detrás para evitar la "corrupción" del nuevo estudiante. Mientras que Fault fue llevado por sus compañeros de trabajo a una mesa donde recibió miradas preocupadas cuando menciono que no trajo almuerzo y que no pensaba comer tampoco, había tenido que rechazar las ofertas de la comida más de 100 veces antes de que dejaran de insistir. Fault solo confiaba en los suyos para recibir algo, si bien era inmune al veneno (gracias a Nightmare y su gusto por envenenado cuando se conocieron por primera vez), aun no confiaba para nada en sus compañeros de trabajo.

Por suerte luego de un almuerzo bastante incomodo, sonó la campana y el error volvió a sus clases, desde ahí había sido tranquilo y sin problemas (Fault había notado que había niños que parecían las fusiones de varios monstruos que conocía, lo que causo un escalofrío).

Luego de varias clases y otro receso, el lago día por fin termino para padre e hijo.

"¡Nos vemos mañana Null!" Sonrió de forma contenta Blue mientras se despedía junto con Ink y Dream.

"Nos vemos mañana Nerd~" Se despidió Horror junto con el resto de su pandilla.

"Jejeje adiós, chicos los veo mañana" Sonríe de forma calmada Null y se despide con la mano. Luego cuando ve que ya no están a la vista sus nuevos "amigos" lanza un suspiro cansado, nunca pensó que ser tan sociable fuera tan agotador.

"Veo que te divertiste" dijo una voz que provenía de la espalda de Null. 

"¡¡AHHHH!!" Dando un brinco del susto se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre detrás suyo." ¡Papá no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Dijo el adolescente poniendo una mano en donde estaba su alma. "casi me matas del susto..."

Fault solo pude mirar a su hijo con una ceja levantada por unos segundos antes de sonreír. "Je, lo siento... veo que te hiciste amigos de ellos ¿no?" Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida del colegio.

"Bueno... no diría que somos amigos aun..." dijo con un suspiro Null y comienza a seguir a su padre. "Pero son agradables... y algo divertidos".

Fault con algo de duda y algo tembloroso puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Null, acariciándole de forma suave. "M-Me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien..." Sonríe un poco.

Null le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma brillante y feliz a su padre, sabía que a Fault le costaba aun tener contacto físico con cualquier persona, pero se alegró de ver que se esforzaba tanto por él. Ambos caminaron de forma tranquila a casa, a pesar de que Fault podría usar sus portales para llegar más rápido Null había insistido en que aprender el camino a casa de una forma "normal" y el esqueleto de huesos negros solo pudo acceder ante la petición del menor.

Mientras padre e hijo caminaban de camino a casa pasaron por un callejón que estaba a oscuras por el sol que se estaba ocultando. 

"Auum..."

Un pequeño quejido de dolor proveniente del callejón llamo la atención de ambos esqueletos que se pararon en seco al oírlo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos coincidieron que ambos habían escuchado el ruido. Fault sin querer poner en peligro a su hijo mayor (mucha de las trampas que habían sido hechas por Ink, a veces incluyó a supuestos monstruos "heridos" y aunque sabía que no era Ink en estos momentos, podría ser cualquier peligro), le ordeno al menor con un gesto que se mantuviera en el lugar donde estaba. Null no quería dejar a su padre solo, acepto quedarse en el lugar, sabía que Fault no era nada débil (lo había demostrado cuando por si solo había cargado todos los muebles "prestados" que ahora adornaban su casa por si solo) y podría defenderse de cualquier atacante.

Pero luego de un minuto sin respuesta de Fault desde que entro en el callejon, Null empezo a moverse incomodo en su lugar, tratando de convencerse que su padre estaba bien, hasta que no aguanto mas y decidió hablar.

"¿P-Padre...? ¿Estas ahí...?" Con pasos lentos se acerco al callejón oscuro hasta asomarse lentamente dentro. De pronto Fault salio del callejon con un bulto en sus brazos dandole otro susto a su hijo." ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡P-Padre, deja de hacer eso!" 

Una risa suave salio de los dientes de Fault mientras miraba a Null con una sonrisa divertida." No es mi culpa que seas tan asustadizo..."

Luego de tranquilizarse con un suspiro Null noto por fin el bulto que estaba (sorprendentemente) envuelto en la bufanda de su padre.

"¿...Eh...? ¿Que es eso padre?" 

Fault movió su mano sin responder la pregunta de Null. Al descubrir el bulto de la bufanda se monstruo a una gata mayor que era mas grande que un felino normal, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, su pelaje era de un color marron con varios toques mas claros en la parte del pecho en la punta dela cola. Ambos ojos eran lo mas llamativo, un ojo azul hermoso mientras que el otro se mostraba de un color blanquecino sin ninguna pupila visible.

La felina alzó su cabeza y miro a Null "Miaaauuu~..." maullo de forma tranquila al adolecentes mientras un ronroneo suave empezo a sonar.

Null parpadio varias veces mirando sorprendida a la gata la cual se acurrucaba en la bufanda rojo.

"Estaba herida de una pata... no soy buena en magia curativa pero pude cerrar su herida" Hablo Fault sacando de la sorpresa a su hijo y señalando la pata envuelta con la cuerda del dios. 

"¿Podemos quedarnosla?" Susurro algo nervioso y estiró su mano de forma lenta a la felina y acarició de forma emocionado la cabeza del animal, la gata en respuesta se froto contra la mano del adolecente ronroneando con mas fuerza. Esa respuesta emociono a Null, siempre le habian gustado los gatos pero nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de tener uno.

Fault miro a su hijo por unos momentos notando que las pupilas de Null se habian vuelto estrellas, lo que le recordó mucho a Blue cuando estaba emocionado por algo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa leve y tranquila.

"Claro, no veo por que no..." Dijo el dios encogiendosede hombros, no vio el problema su departamento era bastante grande y a el siempre le gustaron los gatos, eran animales tan listos y ágiles; siempre le habia causado una gran tristeza matarlos junto a los niños cuando destruía las Au's... por esa razon siempre caian lagrimas cuando destruía las copias de UnderCat (¿Como demonios penso Ink que 157 copia y pega de esa AU eran necesarias?).

"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Gracias padre!" Null se contuvo de lanzar un ruido agudo de la emocion y luego abrazo a su padre.  
Fault no pudo evitar ponerse tenso ante el abrazo y la emocion repentina de Null pero luego de un segundo se calmo y sonrio de forma suave.

"¿Y que nombre le ponemos?" Pregunto Null mientras se separaba del abrazo y miraba a su nueva mascota que parecia muy feliz y comoda en los brazos del esqueleto adulto.

Fault parpadeo ante la pregunta y hizo un zumbido pensativo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, de pronto una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus dientes y miro a la felina que le devolvio la mirada con un brillo en estos.

.

.

.

"Su nombre sera IO..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin termine el capitulo 8! Y actualización a estas horas de la noche! (Quien necesita dormir? Dormir es para debiles!(?) )
> 
> Lamento mucho la demora... 
> 
> Surgieron problemas familiares que me quitaron los animos de escribir... pero trate de avanzar poco a poco cada dia que podia hasta llegar a terminarlo!
> 
> Enserio me gusta esta historia y quiero terminarla, asi que agradezco el apoyo de ustedes por esperar los capitulos~
> 
> Eh publicado un libro donde estare subiendo dibujos mios en mi Wattpad~
> 
> Asi que si les interesa puden pasarse por ahi! 
> 
> Busquenme por @NekuDog
> 
> Hasta la proxima~


End file.
